Forever, For Always, For You
by Xolani
Summary: Failing to defeat Chaos, Cosmos is reborn into the DBZ world to be hidden from him. What happens when Chaos realises he's been looking in the wrong dimension for over thirteen years? Is she now ready to take him on again with the help of her new Guardian?
1. Death, Arrangements and rebirth

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

NOTES: Well, Hiya. Welcome to my very first Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z crossover fan fic. I'm really sorry if it's bad…I'm just so used to writing SM/HP fics…even though this may appear to be my very first fic in my profile, its not. It's just the first I have actually posted on ff.net. Anyway…this is a Usagi/Trunks fic, and I should probably also tell you that Usagi is the twin sister of Goten. The title may change as well…I'm very picky! (That doesn't look much like him I know…that's possible you know.) So I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!

Jay: Wow, thank you so much for your long, informative review! I'm so glad someone told me where I was headed before I got myself into a whole load of trouble, I can't thank you enough. I do not consider your review a flame, but very, very useful. It's interesting the things that always happen in the DBZ/SM section are different to what I'm used to in SM/HP. But that's to be expected because it's a completely different section. I probably should have read more fics in here to see what always happens before I actually started my own. But like I said its interesting because in the SM/HP section, Usagi is usually always dying and being reborn to the other dimension or Pluto is revealing she was taken at birth. But anyway, I am blabbering again _ my bad. But I can't say thank you enough, and if you don't mind, I may just use some of your ideas! Thanks again and again! 

Forever, For always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter one: Death, Arrangements and Rebirth

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

It was over at last. Sailor Cosmos fell defeated to her knees with a small smile and tears streaming down her face in a mixture of joy and pain after the final battle with Chaos. Her back collided with the ground and still, as more pain inflicted itself on her body, her smile did not fall. 

But why she was so happy when she was about to die at the hands of the strongest enemy she had ever faced was a mystery. Surrounding the fallen senshi from every angle were her loyal senshi and beloved future husband. Dead. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru and ChibiUsa, each as lifeless as the next they had all sacrificed their lives to create Sailor Cosmos in order to prevent the future repeating itself.

But Sailor Cosmos wasn't strong enough. A part of Chaos had escaped after her final blow against him when he was defeated. He was weak now, too weak to go and attack Cosmos himself, even if she was so close to death as it was, his only choice was to flee the scene. But there was another chance for him to strike against her. She of course would be reborn to earth as herself through the Galaxy Cauldron, and all her memories would be erased. As a child, Cosmos would be an easy prey to kill. And this time, there were no guardian senshi to protect her. He just had to wait for it to happen, and then he could locate the clueless child and be rid of her forever. By that time, he would be at full power again.

The battered senshi covered in blood and large gash marks lay there still, the emotion of pain and loss taking over. She was soon blinded by her tears, she could only see the world in a blur. Yet as she cried over her losses, the smile remained. The thunder shook and the lightening flashed in the crimson red sky of the lifeless planet. The thunder and clouds were still doing war through the rare crimson red sky. Every breath she took, she was slowly inching towards her death. It was soon becoming harder to breath and she felt her eyes shut for the final time. Salty tears continued to roll down her face, her smile still in place as she slowly released her last breath in the senshi dimension.

*****

On the sacred planet of the Kais, The Supreme Kai, ruler of the universe sat peacefully with his eyes closed, concentrating on the galaxy. A small smile flickered across his face, disappearing almost as quickly as it came. A lot of the galaxy was at good times, with little war on any of the planets in any of the four quartes of the galaxy. 

His eyes flew open suddenly at the feeling of another person standing before him. Before him stood the graceful, transparent outline of the queen of the Moon Kingdom with a soft look in her kind blue eyes. Behind her another person stood, Setsuna Meioh, or Sailor Pluto as she appeared to be at the moment. Pluto stood proud and tall with a solemn expression painted in place on her face. The powers the Supreme Kai could sense from the two women before him was different to that anyone in his whole galaxy possessed.    

"Supreme Kai?" Queen Serenity addressed him politely. 

The Supreme Kai snapped out of his shocked posture and answered, "Queen Serenity, Setsuna Meioh? What is it that I can do for you?" 

Queen Serenity smiled back to the ruler of the galaxy, "Something very serious has happened back on the planet Earth, in our dimension. My daughter, as Sailor Cosmos was unable to completely defeat an enemy that completely wiped out the whole planet." She paused giving Sailor Pluto a small glance.

The senshi of time stepped forwards, "It is my belief that Chaos will try again to defeat the princess when she is reborn. If my theory is right, he will not wait for her to gain her memories back…he will do it quickly, when she is still a child, unable to defend herself. He will indeed become stronger than he already was, becoming even more powerful and difficult for Cosmos to defeat." 

The Supreme Kai nodded his head, showing they had his full attention. "So what is it you have come to me for?"

"Cosmos is to be reborn in your dimension's planet earth." Queen Serenity explained simply, "One or two of her senshi will be born here to protect her while the others are sent back to earth for another chance to protect the planet from Chaos. I expect that Cosmos and her senshi will become more powerful whilst living in this dimension?" 

"If they are to be staying on the planet earth, I am sure they will." The Supreme Kai insisted, "Earth is the home planet of some of this galaxy's more superior fighters." 

Queen Serenity nodded sadly, "Yes. My only regret is I cannot bring her love, Endymion to this dimension with her." She paused gaining a questioning look from the Supreme Kai, "Endymion is the prince of Earth, and he is tied to that dimension's earth. He will be among the other senshi protecting the earth while Cosmos is protected here."

Pluto suddenly turned to her queen, "But if Cosmos is to be reborn…isn't that to say that the senshi will not be? Cosmos _is_ Usagi's final form after the senshi have all perished and are unable to be reborn."

"Yes...But I'm afraid this is the only way she can defeat Chaos. She didn't have enough power to do so as Eternal Sailor Moon. Don't worry about it, Setsuna. It will all be made possible."

Pluto nodded before turning back to the Supreme Kai, "But there is one favour we did come here today to ask of you, Supreme Kai." Pluto announced.

"Name it." He replied as if nothing they could ask of him was too much for him to handle.

"You know the fighters of this dimension better than we do. We thought it would be good for Cosmos if she also had a trained guardian of this dimension…but not trained in his fighting skills…trained with our magic. If you could just select one pure hearted person to fit this requirement, I would gladly train him or her in our magic." Sailor Pluto explained their request.

"I shall." He bowed to the Queen and the Sailor Senshi as they also bowed to the Supreme ruler of the galaxy. With a smile from the Queen she slowly faded away and Sailor Pluto opened a portal before walking through it with a final smile towards the Supreme Kai.  

*****

Gohan lay peacefully on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The twelve year old boy was completely lost on his train of thoughts. It had been nine months exactly since his father had died, and he, Gohan, had defeated Cell, and saved the earth from certain destruction. He missed his father. Gohan could only remember the day he had returned home to his mother and told her that his Father would not be returning home, too well. She had screamed and cried with him in her arms for hours with her father comforting her from behind.

It wasn't long after that day that Chi-Chi had discovered she had fallen pregnant for the second time. She had waited a few months before she told Gohan, just in case it was a false alarm. It was determined that Chi-Chi was to have a second son. And ever since that day, Gohan had been helping her around the house in any possible way and of course, doing his studies now that his father wasn't around.

Gohan closed his black eyes lazily and a sigh escaped his lips. A few minutes of thoughtless thinking later, his eyes suddenly flew open just as his mother screamed his name. He quickly jumped to his feet and dashed into the living room where his mother was clutching her stomach with her eyes shut tightly.

"Gohan, I-I think it's time!" She gasped, struggling to open her eyes to see her son, whilst leaning on the countertop. 

"Uh, okay mom, don't panic!" Gohan instructed his mother uncertainly as he thought of what to do. "Sit down!" He lifted her from the floor and put her on the couch. He couldn't call the ambulance; the baby would be born by the time they made it even half way to their house. 

"Go-Gohan! I have to get to the—Oh! Contraction!" She screamed in pain whilst still clutching her stomach. 

Gohan nodded, "I know. I think we'll have to fly." He told her. Chi-Chi nodded her head. She didn't care how she got there, just as long as she got there, and quick. 

_'I wish dad was here' _Gohan thought before picking his mother up again and they took off for the hospital. With one arm wrapped around her son's neck, the other held her stomach tightly as the tears soon formed in her eyes. He flew as fast as he could, and before too long he had touched down in front of the hospital. He placed Chi-Chi down on a plastic seat in the reception before he approached the desk.

"Uh, excuse me; my mother is going to have a baby." He explained to the receptionist, who nodded and quickly called down a bed. Gohan ran back to his mother and allowed her to squeeze his hand as hard as she could. It didn't hurt. The doctors placed her gently on a bed, and took her to the labour room.

***** 

"Twins?" Gohan repeated with a shocked expression, many hours later.

The doctor nodded, "Yes twins. Your mother has had two very healthy children, a boy and a girl." 

"But Chi-Chi was only supposed to have one child." The ox king insisted. He had received a call from Gohan and came to the hospital immediately.   

"Yes," The doctor frowned whilst over looking his clipboard, "That is what she told me too. She claims she was only supposed to be giving birth to one child, yet she gave birth to two." 

Gohan and his grandfather exchanged confused looks, "Poor Chi-Chi." The ox king cooeed.

"Can we go see her now, sir?" Gohan asked.

Nodding, the doctor answered, "Yes of course. Just through here." He then led the two of them through a pair of double doors, and directed them to a bed with a very tired Chi-Chi sitting on top of it. In her arms she was glancing at two bundles of blankets. Gohan could tell by his mother's expression she was uncertain of what to do with the second child. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her. We don't have enough room in our house for two more children. And I can't take care of them both." She explained to them both, tears still in her eyes. 

"You're not going to give one of them away…are you?" Gohan asked uncertainly, also glancing at the two babies.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No." She whispered, "Of course not. But it'll just be so much harder without your father here to help me." She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her pale face. 

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," Her father cooed, "I'm sure you and Gohan will be fine with the new twins. If anyone can do it, it's you Chi-Chi." He smiled encouragingly. He then stood and left the small family to make a few important phone calls, most likely to tell everyone Chi-Chi had had the babies successfully. 

"So…" Gohan whispered through the silence, "What are you going to call them?" 

Chi-Chi looked down at the obvious boy, who was wrapped in a blue blanket, "Well, I had always planed on calling him Goten. I knew I was having a boy, the doctor told me so. But her… I don't know where she came from. Neither do the doctors. It just doesn't make any sense." Chi-Chi sighed, "You can choose her name if you like."

Gohan looked taken aback, "Can I really?" Chi-Chi then handed him the pink bundle of blankets and he sat down with his baby sister. He spent hours just gazing into the sleeping baby's face, names racing through his head. But none of them were good enough. It had to be perfect. 

Chi-Chi had dinner, Bulma, Vegeta and baby Trunks came by to visit them, and left, the ox king went to get some dinner from the cafeteria, and came back, Krillin even visited, and left and still he had not a single name for her. He sighed in frustration looking at his baby sister. 

"Gohan," Chi-Chi sighed in a tired fashion, "It's okay if you can't think of a name tonight. Maybe you should think about it over night. A lot of babies remain unnamed for weeks you know. Maybe you'll—"

"Usagi." Gohan blurted out suddenly, "Her name is Usagi." 

Chi-Chi blinked, her frown slowly turning around to be a proud smile, "Usagi. It's a beautiful name, Gohan." Gohan flashed a smile over to his mother before returning his gaze back to Usagi. 

An hour later, Gohan had left the hospital with the Ox King, who had returned to pick Gohan up and take him home. Gohan, before leaving had spent the rest of the time with Goten while Chi-Chi looked after Usagi. He had had 'brother bonding time' as Chi-Chi had called it while she 'bonded' with her daughter. Gohan had a feeling that he had some how connected with Usagi in that short time he had been with her. 

He once again lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was once again lost in his thoughts, soon to be lost in his sleepy dreamland as he feel asleep to the sound of his grandfather's loud snores on the sofa.  

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_There…the fully edited version of what used to be 'To Live, To Dream' with a completely new plot. I know that the Usagi being the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi thing isn't at all very original, but please give it a chance. _

_Please Please Please_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_3Xolani3_


	2. Discussions of Goku

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter two

"Speaking" **_*_**_Thinking*** **_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

By the end of the week, Chi-Chi was ready to come home from the hospital with the twins, Goten and Usagi. Chi-Chi had eventually lightened up to the idea of having a third child. At least Usagi was a girl. Hopefully, unlike Gohan and probably Goten, Usagi would be Chi-Chi's little girl. Chi-Chi knew in her heart that Goku would be back eventually to take Goten away from her. But Usagi was Chi-Chi's. Nothing Goku could ever do would make her little Usagi wish to fight like her brothers.

As far as having an extra baby went with only one parent, things were harder for Chi-Chi than they ever were before. She had to cook, clean the house, make sure Gohan was ahead in his studies and look after two screaming babies at three AM in the morning all by herself, every single day. But Gohan was almost as much of a help as Goku would have been, had he been there, maybe even more so. 

Gohan found himself drifting off a lot lately. His mother was becoming slightly annoyed with having to continuously repeat herself in order to be heard by her saiyan son. Gohan wanted more than anything for Goku to just return to earth. Not just for him, but his mother and the twins. Chi-Chi was struggling with the effort of looking after three children alone. 

"Go'an!" the happy scream of his younger sister reached his ears as the two year old girl trotted into his bedroom as fast as she could with Goten at her heels with a photo frame in his hands. "Go'an, Go'an! Look what we are finding!"

It had amazed both Gohan and Chi-Chi how much Goten at such a young age could already look like his father. He had inherited the same pushing-up-against-gravity-in-all-directions hairstyle Goku had, except right now it wasn't that long, but still it was long enough. Goten also had the small chubby face to match his father's, with the exception of Chi-Chi's eyes.

But Usagi remained the mystery child. Her face had similarities to Goten's but not enough that you would pick them out to be twins. She was the smaller of the two. She had not inherited the Son family black hair, but pure silver hair instead, that Chi-Chi was fond of for it's strange yet beautiful colour. It was only just long enough to be tied back into two small pigtails. She didn't have the black eyes like her brother either, but sapphire blue with silver rims around it. But Chi-Chi figured she must have got the darkness of her eyes from them at least. But what amazed everyone most, was Usagi was born with no tail. Chi-Chi was delighted, claiming this was a sign that Usagi would be her little girl forever, while Gohan remained curious and not all too convinced that Usagi wasn't a demi-saiyan.   

Gohan looked up from his homework and placed his pencil down on the table, happy to get away from it as the two came into his room. Goten handed him the photo of Goku.

"Huz dat?" Goten asked his older brother while pointing curiously at the man in an orange GI with a goofy smile.

Gohan took the photo into his hands and examined it sadly, "Come on guys, I've told you a thousand times who that is. You can't have forgotten, can you?"

The twins looked at each other with the same happy, giggling expression before nodding their heads to Gohan. Gohan laughed out loud, "I can't believe you two. Well…let's see." Gohan laughed again as he watched Usagi throw herself on the floor comfortably, then with Goten copying her with a giggle, "That, is the strongest man in the world, and our father, Goku. He's what we'd call a really strong saiyan warrior." 

"What happened to 'im?" Goten asked still with a smile.

"Did he weave mummy?" Usagi continued the questions to Gohan who smiled again and hid his laughter at their baby talk.

"Well, not really. He died just before you were born in a big battle against a bad guy called Cell." Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. The memory of when Goku had just disappeared from the earth's surface will Cell was still fresh in his mind. He blamed himself. He should have listened to everyone and finished Cell of quickly. But instead he ignored them and lost the life of his father because of his foolish mistake. And now Goten and Usagi would have to grow up, without their father's guiding hand.

"Go'an!" Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as Usagi was now tugging on his pants to get his attention, "Are you still awake?" 

"Maybe he dead, like Daddy…" Goten suggested whilst cupping his hands over his mouth to muffle out his giggles. 

"Huh? No, sorry guys, I'm still with you." Gohan answered back in a slightly dazed tone, whistle he looked out the window. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he sensed an energy behind the wall to his room. What he found interesting was it wasn't that of a Ki power, but something completely different. He couldn't even tell if it was strong or weak by the power it possessed. He was only barely able to sense whatever it was. His eyes moved along the wall as if he could see through it and could see the source of the strange power moving closer to the window.         

Setsuna Meioh walked casually by the bedroom window of the room that contained the reincarnated Cosmos. Through the split second she could actually see though the window, her young Hime was sitting on the floor beside her twin brother, tugging on the pants of an older boy that was staring straight at her with narrowed eyes. But before the boy glaring at her could even reach the window she had walked through a portal, back to the gates of time. Her Hime was doing alright. It would be a long time before Setsuna saw Usagi again. Usagi's life was now free of battles and wars, for a good couple of years. Usagi would only be forced to remember who she really was when Chaos' threat became more than fatal to the senshi dimension. She was free to live a normal life at last.

"MUMMY!" Goten and Usagi screamed at the exact same time before they ran out of the room. Gohan sighed as he turned his head just in time to see Usagi swiftly turn a corner straight after her brother. It was moments later that the twins returned into his bedroom, each of them with a hand in their mother's hands. 

"What's been going on in here, Gohan?" ChiChi asked through her sigh as Gohan quickly picked up his abandoned pencil. "Why are they running around the house screaming 'Gohan's dead!'?" 

A small smile crept up on Gohan's face that he was unable to hide. It was just the thought of what the twins had been doing that made him want to laugh. "I guess I must have spaced out while I was talking to them." 

ChiChi sighed loudly, "Again? Well can you try not to do it in front of the twins? It gets them all excited, I don't think they realise how much they scare me when they run around screaming 'Gohan's dead, mummy!' Can you do that for me?" 

Gohan nodded, "Yeah I can. I just got a little distracted." He explained the truth.

"Good. Now, I think it's about time you continued with your homework. That's enough distractions for one day." And with that being said, Gohan watched his mother walk his younger brother and sister out of the room and close his door behind them.  

*********

**Later that Night**

Usagi and Goten had just finished up their bath, and were now arguing against their mother over bedtime. Neither wanted to go to bed, but truth be told they knew they were both tired after the day of playing. They were both put into the winter pyjamas, Goten's blue and Usagi's pink, and then placed gently in bed one by one by ChiChi. After tucking her twins in and kissing them both goodnight on their foreheads, she turned out the light and left the room, closing the door behind her almost fully.

The only light now left in the room, was the light illuminated by the moon. Usagi stood up on her bed slowly with a yawn, her eyes flashing in the moonlight, to notice Goten already standing up. "I'll get Go'an." Usagi smiled before she climbed down from her bed and quickly crawled from the room.

Goten had to muffle his giggles as he sat back down on his bed, whilst watching his twin leave the room. When Usagi was to return, according to their plan made earlier while ChiChi had gone to get towels, she would bring Gohan back with her and they would ask for a bedtime story. 

Usagi crawled quickly and quietly down the hall until she came to Gohan's bedroom. She had passed the archway to the living room, where ChiChi had comfortably placed herself to watch a late night romance movie. Gohan's door was shut once again; no doubt by ChiChi, so neither of the twins would bother him again. Lucky for Usagi though, the door hadn't been completely closed and she was able to push it open with little effort. It made creaking noises, but she ignored them. When she came face to face with Gohan's small, circular room, she smiled to herself. She had so far been successful. 

Gohan had heard the creaking of his door slowly being opened and turn around immediately, whilst picking his pencil up in hopes to look like he'd been working. He was surprised when he saw that it hadn't been his mother coming into the room to check on him. He thought it was nothing until he felt the familiar feeling of someone tugging on his pants. 

Looking down, he noticed his silver haired youngest sibling.  She had a smile plastered on her face, showing her teeth in a toothy smile of innocence. "What are you doing up?" Gohan asked in a soft voice, "You should be in bed. If mum catches you…" 

Usagi's smile fell slightly, "We wanting story!" 

Gohan laughed and picked her up carefully. "You know, you're pretty lucky, I never had stories read to me before I went to sleep." He then slowly tiptoed down the hallway to the twins' bedroom.

They found Goten still sitting on his bed patently; he'd been playing with his blue bear he had received at birth. When he noticed the two he suddenly discarded the teddy bear and smiled, whilst watching Gohan put his twin back in her bed.  

"So, you guys want a story, eh?" Gohan sighed, walking back into the middle of the room. "Well what do you want to hear about tonight?" 

This part, neither of the twins had yet considered. But before Usagi could come up with anything, Goten answered, "How did daddy die?" 

Gohan's world stopped. They wanted to hear how their dad died. He didn't want to tell them. He'd been trying to put it behind him for the last two years, but now they were forcing him to remember. "Uh…you…" Gohan tried to find his voice, but wasn't too successful in doing so. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he did reopen them, both twins were standing up at the end of their beds, looking curiously over at their older brother. "Uh…so, there was an evil android named Cell that was a threat to earth.  He had decided to give the earth a chance though, and threw a tournament he called the 'Cell Games'. Anyone was aloud to enter, and we were given ten days to train for it. Naturally dad didn't waste a second of our precious time, and he took me to a special room where a year passes in there, but only a day passes in the real world."

Gohan stopped. He had hoped the twins would have fallen asleep in the middle of his story, but he was met by disappointment. Both were sitting on their beds, absorbed into his story by every word he spoke. "When it was my turn to fight Cell at the Cell games, after I had turned super saiyan two, it looked like I had Cell beat. Everyone told me to do it quickly, but I ignored them. I didn't see the harm in it until he'd blown himself up and claimed he would blow earth up with him in ten seconds. Dad had to do something, so he sacrificed himself and took Cell to another planet before he blew up."

Now, they knew the truth about their father. Gohan couldn't help but feel scared that they may grow up to hate him because he was the reason they had no father. 

By the end of the story, both were laying happily on their beds, almost asleep. Knowing this was the right time to leave, Gohan forced a smile that he gave to each of the twins before leaving the room and closing the door behind him with a sigh.

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_Okay, another chapter up. I didn't really like this chapter, and didn't enjoy writing it as much as the first. But I do believe that this chapter was necessary. I don't want everything moving too fast. Sorry about the bedtime story, if it was incorrect, or I left out something important. I haven't seen that episode in over a year, and I based it off memory. Next chapter should be more interesting, I hope.  No it should be, I have plans for it. But you'll just have to wait and see! In this chapter, maybe some of you picked up, maybe not, I was trying to keep Goten in with it all without pushing him to the side so Usagi could be the centre of attention. But then I also tried keeping Usagi in with it too, so it wouldn't look like I forgot her. If I did, what would be the point in this fic anyway? _

_Please, Please, Please_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I'm happy you liked it!_

_3Xolani3_


	3. ChiChi's nightmare begins

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter three: ChiChi's nightmare begins

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

**Two Years Later**

ChiChi hung the telephone up with Bulma with a heavy sigh. She sat in her chair thinking for a few moments. She wondered if the decision she had just made was indeed the right one. Bulma had being trying to talk her into it for a while, and she had finally given in. But Bulma had known ChiChi would give in eventually, she had even taken ChiChi shopping earlier that day. There was no turning back now. She had it all planned out apparently.

Walking down the hallway, ChiChi opened the door to her four year old twin's bedroom just for a second. "You two can't fool me," She sighed, "Now go to sleep. I mean it. I'll have to put you in different bedrooms if you can't get to sleep at night." There was no reply from the room, but ChiChi knew better. She closed the door and leaned against it, just waiting for one of them to even dare throwing a whisper to the other. But they obviously knew better too, because they remained quiet. 

She then moved down the hallway to her eldest son, Gohan's room. She stood behind his closed door for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. When she told Gohan, it was final. There wouldn't be any turning back from what was to happen tomorrow. "Gohan?" 

Gohan wasn't yet in bed. ChiChi hadn't expected him to be because of the early hour of the night. He sat instead at his desk doing his homework, breaking a smile over ChiChi's face. "Mum?" 

ChiChi moved to her son's bed and sat down on it, making sure she was comfortable, "I need to talk to you, son." She explained with a pause that allowed her son to turn around in his chair and face her. "Tomorrow, I'm going to start training the twins to fight. And I need your help." 

Gohan's eyes widened. He must have been hearing things. "What?"

"Not what, pardon. I said, tomorrow I'm teaching the twins to fight." ChiChi repeated while exhaling heavily.

"Why?" Gohan asked, making it sound to ChiChi like he thought it was a really silly idea. "I thought with dad—I thought they wouldn't because—"

ChiChi's sigh cut him short, "I know son. But Bulma had this really good idea that Trunks learns to fight with Goten and Usagi…and she somehow convinced me into it."

"But mum…" Gohan trailed off. He was too overwhelmed with surprise to actually believe his mother _wanted_ her twins to fight. She had been so against it for Gohan, and he had heard her declare that they, especially Usagi, would never learn to fight. "Usagi? You said she would be 'your little girl' forever! that she would never fight. You wanted her to go to school when she was older and everything."  

ChiChi closed her eyes, her dreams of the perfect children and the perfect family shattering before her eyes. Their future sat upon her shoulders, with every decision she made. She was deciding the way her twins would live their lives tonight. "Yes, I know…but…well have you ever tried to slit twins up? It just doesn't happen. I couldn't send Usagi to school and Goten to train with Trunks. Usagi will still be my little girl forever." ChiChi tried to convince herself, as well as Gohan, "She will be, because it will be me teaching her to fight, not Goku."

*****

**The Next Morning**

Gohan never thought he'd meet the day his mother would allow Goten and Usagi to fight. With Goku gone, ChiChi's dream of no more fighting would have come true. There would be no more fighting, and they could be a family. But she continued to puzzle Gohan with her sudden will to train Usagi and Goten in martial arts. She had explained that not sending Usagi to school was the disappointing part, before rambling on that maybe it was the wrong decision to be destroying their futures like that. But ChiChi couldn't back out. She had no choice any more. Goten and Usagi, were going to be fighters.

One by one, the twins came from the hallway, into the kitchen with matching smiles. "Good morning, mummy." They said together before sitting down beside each other.

Gohan walked into the kitchen moments later and placed himself opposite his two siblings, just in time to hear Goten speak, "How much longer, mummy? I'm starving!" 

"It'll be ready when it's ready, Goku!" ChiChi yelled back slightly irritated by her husband's whining voice. 

Her three children around the table froze, Gohan looking shocked from his mother's back to his younger brother. ChiChi stopped what she was doing in the kitchen, the reality of what she had just called her son sinking it. Goten was a Chibi Goku. When she appeared from the kitchen, minutes later, she carried a pot of what must have been their breakfast with her. She served a plate up for each of her three children, and when she came to Goten, knelt down before him so they were at eyelevel. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She apologized with a pause, "It's just…you don't know how much you remind me of Goku. Did you know, he used to sit exactly where you are now every morning and ask me that exact same question?"

Goten's smile suddenly changed. No longer was it the mischievous smile he shared with Usagi, but his own goofy smile that resembled Goku's in a way, "And what did you say, mamma?" 

ChiChi also began to smile, with memories of every morning before Goku died, "Exactly what I said to you, kiddo." She then laughed and playfully poked his nose, causing Goten to begin to giggle, which was enough to start Usagi off on a fit of giggles too, while Gohan just smiled fondly at his family.

It wasn't long before Goten and Usagi were too consumed by their food to even notice what was happening around them. "More Please!" they would often exclaim together just as ChiChi sat down at the table every morning.

It often freaked Gohan and ChiChi out how they could speak the same words at the same time, without even exchanging a glance. _'They are defiantly Goku's children... always wanting more.'_  ChiChi told herself with a small smile, piling their plates high with seconds. The plate of seconds was gone in a matter of minutes, resiting to the stomachs of the twin siblings. 

Usagi was the first to leave the table, carrying her plate along with her into the kitchen to put it in the sink for her mother. Goten closely followed behind his twin and did the same. Together they came from the kitchen and made their way across the area where ChiChi and Gohan were just finishing up their breakfast. But they were soon stopped by the sound of ChiChi's voice, "And where are you two going?" 

The two stopped in their tracks, their expressions looking as though they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing so, red handed, "Uh…to our room." Usagi answered slowly. 

"Yeah, to do our homework," Goten finished off, casting a confused look to his sister.

"Not today, you're not." ChiChi took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to change the perfect lives of her perfect family all in a few words. "I have a surprise for you two." 

Grins grew across their faces. Any excuse to get away from homework was good enough for them. And they even got a surprise! They were found sitting back in their seats in just a few moments. ChiChi pushed her chair in as she got up from the table slowly, and left for her bedroom.

Gohan watched his mother leave, before turning to look at the twin's excited faces. He watched as they exchanged suggestions on what their 'surprise' could be. _'I wonder how they will take it.'_  He thought to himself. He then thought of his mother. How she had changed so much in only four years still surprised him. She had just dropped everything suddenly and allowed them to fight. Goku hadn't even been there to try and convince her to do so. She had done it off her own accord. Gohan began to wonder what his life would have been like, if she had just let him train. Who knows how strong he could be now if she had. Goku may even still be alive.

"Gohan! Are you even listening to me?" Usagi waved her hand in front of his eyes in hopes to break him from his train of thoughts.

"Huh? What's wrong?" 

Goten giggled while Usagi just let her frustration out with a sigh, "She asked you if you knew what our surprise is going to be."

"Oh. Yeah, of course I know. Mum told me last night." He smiled, "You want to know, don't you?" He laughed as they nodded, "Well, you'll just have to wait."

Usagi frowned playfully, "Oh come on Gohan…You'll be the best brother in the world if you do tell us!"

"Hey!" Goten protested with a pouted and a glare at his younger sister.

She giggled, "You know what I mean, Goten. Oh, c'mon please Gohan?" 

"Yeah, Gohan! We'll be finding out in a few seconds anyway!" Goten agreed, acting as though the little comment Usagi had said was never said at all.

Gohan laughed again, "That's right, you'll find out in a few seconds anyway. Patience is the key."  

Both rolled their eyes as ChiChi returned to the kitchen, unaware of the discussion that had just taken place. In her hands she held two matching boxes, one of blue no doubt for Goten and another of pink for Usagi. She threw on a fake smile before placing the right box in front of the right child. Gohan had a pretty good idea of what might just be in these two boxes. 

"Wow…thanks, mamma!" Usagi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, thanks, Mamma!" Goten added in quickly. He should say thank you after all, he didn't want to seem ungrateful to his mother's generous gift. 

At an equally fast pace, they ripped their boxes open with largely exposed smiles visible on their small faces. From the insides of his blue box, Goten pulled out an orange fighting GI. Beneath that he found a long sleeved blue shirt to go under it. Also included in the box, as he found, a black belt to tie around his waist and dark blue, and leg-warmer like socks to match the top. His smile grew larger across his face, as it registered to him what this must mean. 

He looked over at Usagi in time to see her pull out an identical GI to his, hence hers being a sky blue and Usagi's GI being cut differently he noticed to his, around the neck. Rather than a huge V neck like his, hers was a lot smaller, and was obviously made for a girl to wear. She also had a long sleeved top included in her box, hers made of white. Just like Goten, she too had a black fighting belt and leg-warmer socks that were also white. "Oh, are we going to learn to fight, mummy?" Usagi asked excitedly. She had remembered Gohan tell her a long time ago that they probably wouldn't learn to fight like him because their mother didn't like the idea.

ChiChi fought the urge to take back the GIs from her happy children and tell them that they wouldn't be learning to fight, before sending them back off to their rooms to study. "Yes, Usagi dear," She sighed, "You're going to learn to fight." ChiChi felt her heart beat increase inside her chest as she spoke the words she never wanted to say to them, whilst her head screamed at her.

"Oh this is so awesome!" Goten cried, jumping into the air. 

"Well go put on your new fighting GIs, we need to be ready for when Bulma and a new little friend for you two too get here." She forced a fake smile on her face and held it tightly in place until she was sure Gohan, Goten and Usagi had all left the room.

Usagi raced from the room towards the bathroom, unaware that she didn't need to be racing to the bathroom. Goten had been racing for their room in hopes he would reach it before his sister. She smiled at her success once she had entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She leant against it and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to learn to fight. She was going to be a strong fighter just like her big brother. She was going to be a strong fighter just like her dad… 

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.****

_Okies, I liked this chapter a little bit more…I cut it short though. Sorry guys! I thought that was a pretty good ending, leaving it sort of open for the next chapter. It's about the length of a normal chapter for me anyway. Once again, I'm trying to keep things even between Usagi and Goten. If your wondering why I wrote ChiChi the way I did in this chapter, my reasons being I don't believe she just dropped all her believings (is that a word?) like that one morning and said "I'm going to train Goten to fight." I think it would have taken a little time to get used too, before she welcomed the idea of Goten being the Chibi Goku. So that's just the way my story is going to flow, and don't worry, I don't plan on making it that by the fifth chapter she knows everything and is preparing to fight, if I was to do so, I would have just wrote a One-Shot instead of an actual story. So you don't need to worry about flicking to the next chapter and she is suddenly from age four to fourteen. I hope to bring at least one of the senshi into either the chapter after the next one, or the one after that. I really hope you like the story so far!!  _

_Please, Please, Please_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, you make me really happy when you're happy!_

_3Xolani3_


	4. Regrets

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter four: Regrets    

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. 

Breaking herself free of the train of daydreaming thoughts that had captured her mind, Usagi quickly threw on her new fighting GI, making sure the black belt around her waist was on nice and tight. She then moved onto doing her hair. The silver locks of her hair were now long enough to be put back into a pair of twin heart shaped buns on the top of her head, with a small amount of hair pouring from each side that reached past her ears. She didn't know where she had picked this hairstyle up, or what had encouraged her to do it everyday though. It was almost as though it came natural to her. 

She appeared in the mirror before her and examined her new look closely. The sky blue of the GI brought out the colour of Usagi's eyes, probably the reason ChiChi had bought it that colour in the first place. She beamed at her reflection while putting her slip-on shoes back on her small feet. Usagi gathered up her abandoned clothes that lay forgotten on the floor.

"Goten!" Usagi knocked on their bedroom door when she reached it, "Are you finished in there yet?"

"Just a minute, Usa!" he yelled back to her from the other side of the door.

Usagi frowned, _'How could he possibly take longer than me? He's a boy…he didn't even have to comb his hair, let alone put it up!...but he could comb his hair once in a while…'_ She thought to herself with a smile creeping over her face while leaning on their bedroom door. "Hur—!" 

Goten flung the door open only to see Usagi's silver head fall suddenly backwards. She hit the floor, landing on her back with a yell of surprise and a loud thump. "Whoa! Usagi, that was so funny! Can you do it again?" He tried to muffle his laughter through his hands, but wasn't succeeding all too well in doing so.

"No! That hurt Goten!" She whined looking up at him from her position on the floor, "Hey, you look just like dad did in that photo!" She rolled over onto her stomach to get a better look, "Wow, you really do look like him!" 

Goten grinned down at her, "You really think so? My GI is different to his though…he had short sleeves." He extended his hand to help her back onto her feet. 

After accepting his hand, she carried her clothes and threw them carelessly back into her drawer. "Wonder who we'll be learning to fight with. Mamma didn't say, did she?" 

Goten looked like he was thinking a bit, "No. I guess she didn't." He paused before he began to place another smile over his face, "It's probably a boy anyway." He had never met another little boy his own age, and the idea of meeting one excited him.

Usagi threw her drawer shut and whirled around to her twin, "What makes you say that? How do you know it's not a girl?"

Goten thought about his answer again, "I dunno. It's not a girl though. Have you ever _seen_ a girl fighter?" He pressed. Come to think of it, he hadn't ever seen a girl that he knew was a fighter.

Usagi was on the verge of shaking her head, "Yes! 18! Do you remember her? The one Krillin got married to? _She's_ a girl fighter!" 

"She's an android." 

Usagi glared, "She's still a she fighter, Goten!"

Goten shrugged, he clearly wasn't taking it the same way Usagi was. He didn't want to start out a fight between the them, and he hoped Usagi didn't either, "Ok. Cool it, Usa. I just think it's going to be a boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Bo—!"

"Hey! What's with all the yelling in here?" Gohan appeared in the doorframe of their room, to find his twin siblings have an unusual yelling match. 

Both suddenly turned to face their older brother. He stood just inside there room looking confused from one to the other. It wasn't usual for them to yell, let alone even have a fight with each other. "Gohan, tell Usagi that girls don't fight, and that the kid Bulma is bringing over is a BOY!" 

Gohan began to laugh, "You two are so funny. That's what this is all about? You two don't ever fight! I thought it was something serious!" They both glared at him, he laughed again, "Okay, Okay! There are a lot of girl fighters out there, Goten. You've even got one of them as your sister. But, the last time I checked Usagi, Trunks was a boy." The twins shot glances at each other, both happy to be right about one thing, "So we all good in here?" 

"Yep." They replied together. Gohan smiled and left the room, after telling them that they should hurry things up a bit.

"I'm sorry I said girls couldn't fight." Goten apologised, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, me too." Usagi answered, also looking at the floor. They looked up at each other and began to smile. It wasn't long before they had given each other a make-up hug and they had left the room together.

*********

"How much longer is it going to be mum?" The impatient voice of a five year old boy leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest whined. He wore a turquoise fighting GI tied together with an orange belt. His lavender hair that was combed to one side fell nicely into his eyes, reaching to about his ears. 

"Please, be patient Trunks." A blue haired lady standing beside him sighed, "I'm sure Usagi and Goten will be out any minute now." She patted her son gently on the head. 

A growl from ChiChi and the repeatedly annoying tapping of her feet on the floor stole the attention of the mother and son duo standing by the tree. "What could be taking them so long?!" She asked herself, "I mean really! It shouldn't—" The distant sound of an opening door silenced the ranting mother. This would be them now, "Gohan? Where are your brother and sister?"

Gohan could not only see the disappointment in his mothers face, but he could hear the bitterness in her voice as well. "Uh…they should be out any time now. They just had a little…disagreement."

ChiChi's eyes widened suddenly. Her twins were having a disagreement! "Oh my poor babies! What happened? Are they alright?" 

An amused smile lit up across Trunks's features. How could she make such a fuss over something so little? It was really quite funny. "So they had a fight! Big deal!" 

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed and hit her son on the shoulders with a scolding look at his rudeness. "ChiChi, all children fight, its normal for siblings to do so." Bulma pointed out, "Just calm down." 

"No, but my twins don't ever fight!" ChiChi insisted, sounding as though she hadn't even heard Trunks' remark. "They have never even had a fight before!"

"That's actually not true, mum. They have had a few…you just never knew." Gohan, of course being the big brother, knew all that went on between his two baby siblings. "Besides, I said it was a disagreement. Not an actual 'fight' mum. They've already sorted it out."

"Sorted what out?"

The three pairs of eyes that had been resting on Gohan suddenly shifted at the voice of the new arriver. A smile leaked its way onto ChiChi's face at the sight of her babies, as happy as they could be. Grins were exposed over their faces, and they held their best friend's hand in theirs. 

But that small smile had fallen quickly. ChiChi sighed and closed her eyes, trying to erase the image from her head: of Goten and especially Usagi in fighting GIs. Her poor babies! A small flash of Goku raced across her mind, standing in his fighting stance. Was this the future she was setting for them? Would they end up like their father without an education? Sure, so they'd be able to defend themselves if they ever needed to…but that wasn't going to put a roof over their heads when they moved out, was it? No one was going to pay them every time they saved the world. No one payed Goku, did they? Was she being a bad mother by doing this? So many questions…but she could still get out of this! It wasn't really as late as she had thought…

"Maybe she's _dead_, Goten!" The giggling of Usagi's mocking voice grasped ChiChi's attention so suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Did we really run around the house saying that when we were little, Gohan?" 

"Yeah, you really did." Gohan laughed, causing everyone but ChiChi to begin laughing too.

ChiChi shook her head, "Sorry everyone." She apologised for her rudeness. "Usagi, Goten, this is Bulma. You've met before, but you probably wouldn't remember it. And this is Trunks, her son that will be learning to fight with you guys."

"Hey there, you two! It's nice to see you both again! It's been a while…you've grown so much!" Bulma bent over and rested her hands on her knees to be at eye level with them. 

As one they bowed together, "It's nice to meet you, Bulma." 

ChiChi smiled at Bulma's girlish giggling. She had taught her twins to bow when greeting someone, as a sign of respect to them. "Oh my god, ChiChi! That is just so adorable! Did you teach them to talk and bow together or something?" Bulma's attention was focused on the cuteness of the twins, causing her to miss her son roll his eyes by her side. 

"No…the talking together comes naturally." ChiChi admitted with a smile to each of her children. "Bulma, I need to talk to you. Now. So why don't you three get to know each other while we discuss something?" 

"Okay." The three small children watched their mothers walking off towards the house so they couldn't be heard. They were now left alone outside in the large backyard with themselves and Gohan.

"How old are you?" The boy introduced as Trunks suddenly asked, trying to make some conversation. He was currently taking in the so many differences between the 'twins'.

"We're both four. I'm the older one!" Goten exclaimed, before sticking out his tongue to his sister, as though he was proud to be older than her. "How old are you?"

"Wow…that's weird. I'm five." Trunk's eyes flickered across to Usagi's silver hair, "If your only four…why is your hair grey?"

"It's not grey hair!" Usagi threw back quickly. She could hear the muffled, amused laughter of her brothers beside her, which only added to the annoyance she was feeling at the time. Usagi quickly threw them both a glare. Goten stopped almost instantly and gave Usagi a sad glance while Gohan put a hand on her shoulder in a calming way. "It's silver!"

Trunks raised an uncertain brow. What had her so upset? He hadn't meant it to offensive towards her. "Oh." He decided then that he should at least try to think of something nice to say, "Well…I guess it looks kinda cool then."  

"Yeah, I always thought it was too! I kinda wish I had silver hair too…but I got black like Mummy, Daddy and Gohan." Goten admitted. 

"Do you know how to fight yet?" Usagi asked.

"No. My dad wanted to train me though. He's really strong! But mum said I was too young and that I would be learning how to do so here. Do you?" 

The twins shook their heads negatively. "I wonder how much longer they are going to take anyway…it's been ages!"  

*********

Bulma allowed ChiChi to lead her into the small circle shaped house, and closed the door behind her. She glanced out the window to check Trunks, Goten and Usagi were doing alright outside by themselves before turning her attention completely to ChiChi. "So, what's on your mind?" 

ChiChi frowned deeply. "I'm not sure about this, Bulma."

Bulma rolled her eyes, feeling her frustration building up towards ChiChi. She had protested so much to the idea; Bulma had thought she had finally heard the end of it. "ChiChi, please. You're only a kid once, and that goes really quickly, doesn't it?" She waited for ChiChi's nod of approval before continuing, "Exactly. They should be enjoying their childhood while it lasts, because we both know it doesn't last forever. Just let them be kids ChiChi. Because that's what they are after all. So, what do you say?"  

Bulma's words had touched ChiChi; they had meant something to her, in some way she was unsure of. "Well…I…I guess so." 

"That's the way! It'll be fun!" Bulma beamed. She had been victorious! 

"Fine. Let's get this thing started."  

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.****

_*Laughs nervously* Heh…Sorry! I know I said it would all be happening in this chapter! Uh…*checks back to what was written here last chapter* Okay, so I didn't. But I will say now that I PROMISE next chapter is when we learn to fight! Anyway, remember how I said last chapter had been cut short? Well met its second half…in a LOT more detail (and lameness) then it would have been in if I had kept it as one. And…yeah it was still looking pretty deeply into ChiChi's feelings and all. I still reckon her beliefs (Thanks Jay!) are important, and they need to be viewed too. You'd probably think, "If she doesn't want to teach Usagi, then why is she?!" but…we have to remember that she did teach Goten…and that if she taught one she had to teach the other too…right?_

_Please, Please, Please_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, you make me really happy when you're happy!_

_3Xolani3_


	5. The fun begins

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter five: The fun begins

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Usagi ran at full speed, her small legs taking her as far and fast as they could. In front of her, the bobbing head of Trunks's also ran at his fullest speed to get away from her, followed closely by Goten. "Come on you guys!" Her wanted yell coming out in a loud huff with her exhaling of air, "I've been it for ages! Can someone else please be it?"

"No, Usagi! You have to catch us first!"

Usagi glared at the back of Goten's laughing head. Her pace was slowing, and it wasn't before long that she had taken her final steps. A groan escaped her lips, and she bent over, her hands resting gently on her knees. It wasn't fair! She'd been it for ages! She had to get them somehow. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned across the ground, the sun reflecting a shimmer in them that showed excitement while looking for nothing in particular. A sly grin formed on her features, at the nothingness on the ground. "Oh my god, wow!" She yelled, dropping down to her knees.

Goten instantly stopped and turned around, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What is it, Usa?"

"It's so cute!" She exclaimed, ignoring her brother's question. She knew Goten just as well as he knew himself. 'Cute' was the perfect word to get his attention, because he loved all things that were cute. She didn't dare make eye contact with him; her evilly exposed grin would give her away for sure.

"What is it?" Usagi was shocked to discover the voice standing above her not belonging to Goten, but to Trunks. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her plans. Trunk's searched the grassy ground for whatever had caught her interests, "I don't—"

"TAG!" Usagi yelled, her hand making contact with his chest as she sprung to her feet and zoomed off in another direction as fast as she could.

Gohan lifted his head slightly from the table he sat at just in time to see the sneaky action of his sister. He watched with amusement as she flew off, not even daring to steal a glance from Trunks.

"Hey, Usagi, that wasn't fair!" Trunks yelled after the retreating silver haired child. "I'll get you back for that!" He set off at his fastest pace in hopes to catch her.

Goten ran forward to the place Usagi had previously been kneeling over with what he had thought was fascination. It had to be here somewhere…Usagi wouldn't lie. His eyes filled with disappointment, while meeting nothing. "Usa! I don't see anything cute! Where is it?!"

"There wasn't anything cute!" Trunks yelled over his shoulder, hot on Usagi's trail. He quickened his pace, he was so close now.

"But Usagi! Mum said never to tell a lie! You're in trouble now!" Goten's yell taunted playfully. Two could play it that way.

Usagi stopped suddenly, not catching the playfulness of his voice, "Goten! Uh-Oh!" She quickly dodged Trunks' extended hand that had only just missed colliding into her head. She ran off this time in the direction of Goten, Trunks still following her. "Oh please, Goten! You wouldn't tell on me…would you?"

Goten adopted a grin over his face, "I don't know, Usa…mum—"

Trunks' hand collided into his chest so suddenly he stumbled backwards slightly from the impact of it. "TAG! You're it Goten!"

Goten blinked, realising his mistake of standing his ground whilst playing tag. "What? Hey! Trunks! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

"You're not supposed to be ready! This game hasn't been fair from the start, Goten! I don't really think we should start playing fair now either." Trunks laughed, keeping his eye on the boy behind him.

"Meanie!"

ChiChi came out through the back door, with her blue haired best friend at her side. The two mothers watched their children sprint across the backyard, playing one of the worlds most popular games. It brought smiles to the aging faces of ChiChi and Bulma, just to watch their children having the time of their lives together.

"Come on you three!" Bulma called, her hand meeting the left side of her cheek to project her voice, "Play time is over! We want to get started on this now!"

The three children stopped the game instantly and ran over to ChiChi and Bulma, each wearing an excited grin that matched the child standing beside them.

"Okay then. I'm going to be training you three in the martial arts, and before we begin, I want you to be sure you fully understand what you're committing yourselves to. The next few years of training are going to be really tough. If you had some fantasy dream in your head that you'd come out of this unharmed or unscratched, I'm here to burst your bubble. You won't. It's going to be hard you three and we want you to know that if your training did ever get too intense for you, don't hesitate to tell someone. No one will think any less of you, and we'll all be very proud of you no matter what. Do you agree with what I'm saying?" ChiChi laid down the law, her beetle black orbs eyeing each child before her, demanding nothing less than their honesty.

"Yes" Three agreeing voices chimed, so excited they just wanted nothing more than to start right now.

"Alright then," A sigh forced its way through ChiChi's lips. "Today I think we should start of with something basic, so we'll start out with punching. And maybe if we have any extra time we could have a shot at defence."

"Is Gohan gonna be teaching us today, mamma?" Goten couldn't contain his question within himself any longer. His question attracted the attention of his older brother who still sat comfortably at the outside table, watching the lesson commence.

"Maybe a little later, Goten. He might help us with some defence." ChiChi answered, completely ignoring the looks of protest Gohan was sending in her direction. "Alright, so let's start this. Firstly, there are many various ways to punch, but we are focusing on the more important. I'm only going to be teaching you the right way. If Gohan wishes to teach you the called 'dirty' way, that's up to him. But when you're here with me, we do it my way. Okay?"

Three nodding heads met ChiChi's approval, a smile forcing itself over her expression once again. "Good. Now, I'd think we all know how to make a fist, so let's see you just do that to start out with."

Usagi looked down at her right hand, doing as her mother instructed. She balled her hand into a very tiny fist and held it up, "Hey, mamma! Is this right?"

Before ChiChi had a chance to even look up, Gohan's voice was answering the question for her, "Yes, but just bring your thumb out from inside your palm and place it under your fingers. Just like this, okay? You too Trunks." Gohan demonstrated the correct way for them to observe.

Usagi nodded and quickly perfected her fist like Gohan's. She glanced over at Trunk's who had also moved his thumb out of its hiding spot as she had done.

"Okay, very good Goten," ChiChi looked up from her son, quickly checking that her other two pupils had the right grips rather than the way she didn't want them learning. "Alright, we all got the right grips. Basically all you need to do now is extend your arm, push it forwards until it makes contact with its target. I want the front of your fist to be the part of your arm that makes the contact." She ran a finger along her fisted fingers in demonstration. "Who'd like to go first and show me what you've got?"

The trio of children exchanged confused looks, "You want us to punch you?" Trunks wasn't too sure about this idea, what if they ended up actually hurting her?

"Hey, that's the only way we can do things, Trunks. You have to practise on someone, don't you? And this way if we use me, I'll be able to know how much progression you're making and if you're doing it all right. It'll help a lot." ChiChi explained simply, "Do you want to go first then, Trunks?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders high, "I guess." He stepped forwards, coming close enough to his new teacher so that he could land a punch on her. He waited for her nod of approval. He glanced over at his mother for a brief second, who flashed an encouraging smile to him before pushing his fist forwards until it made contact with ChiChi's arm. He noticed her flinch slightly from the impact of his punch, but it didn't appear that he had hurt her very much at all anyway.

"That was good for your first shot. Just next time, don't stop bringing your arm forwards when you make contact, keep it coming forwards until it is fully extended." ChiChi corrected his mistake. She had felt that punch to her arm, and it had left slight pain in her, but she ignored it easily. "Did you two catch that?" She called over to her twins that had both been watching in awe as Trunks threw his offending punch to their mother's arm. They nodded together, "Have one more go at it Trunks."

Nodding, the lavender haired boy pulled back his arm and pushed it forwards with force, this time not stopping when he made his contact. This time his punch felt stronger, and ChiChi had to try this time not to move backwards.

"Good. That was a really good effort Trunks. Okay come on Usa, you're next please." ChiChi called her only daughter forwards.

Usagi stepped forwards feeling rather awkward. Trunks had repositioned himself in his spot by Goten by the time Usagi had reached her mother. She clenched her hand back into a fist, ready to strike her. ChiChi noticed the hesitance in her daughter's eyes, "Don't worry Usa, just do it as hard as you can." Nodding, Usagi pushed her fist forwards as hard as she could, just as her mother had requested. She didn't stop like Trunks first attempt, but kept her arm moving forward as she had been told to do so.

ChiChi felt the impact from her punch and compared it to Trunks' punch. Hers wasn't as strong as his had been, and didn't add that much more pain to her arm than what was already there. "That was good, but I felt your hands slip from the fist, do you know why that could have happened?"

Usagi searched her fist for answers, until she finally came to a conclusion, "Is it because I had my thumb in my palm again?"

ChiChi nodded, "Very good. That's why what Gohan said is important, having it in there weakens your attack and there is a chance it can even get hurt in the process. So I want you to give it another try, only this time the way Gohan told you too."

Nodding, Usagi repeated the process, this time following her mother's newly given instructions. This time, when her fist hit, she felt it collide harder into her mothers arm than it had on her first shot. Like ChiChi had said, her thumb had felt the punch the first time. "That was so much better than the first one, Usagi!" ChiChi admitted, a smile leaking over her face, "Come on Goten, your turn."

Usagi walked back to Trunks, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. She passed Goten on her way down, and noticed he also had an awkward feeling towards punching their mother. Gohan stood with Trunks, watching the scenes unfold before him. "Well done Usa."

Usagi smiled when she reached him, "Thanks. It felt kind of…weird hitting mamma like that." Usagi admitted.

"I thought it was too! And she's not even my mum!" Trunks added his opinion to their discussion. "I was scared I was going to hurt her."

"Me too."

Gohan watched as Goten threw his first punch towards their mother. "Mum wouldn't let you guys do it if she thought she couldn't handle it. Did either of you pick up what Goten just did wrong?" both shook their heads negatively, "He's gone and used the crook of his arm for his punch. He should get it right this time though." Just as Gohan had predicted, Goten scored a better punch than he had the first time.

"Nicely done, Goten."

ChiChi checked the time on her wrist, deciding it was time for a break. Her arm had begun to throb with pain, and she could feel a bruise forming on her arm. They hadn't quiet been as weak as she had first thought out…but they hadn't been that strong either now that she really thought about it. "Come on everyone, we'll take a lunch break before we get back into it."

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_Oh my god! I am so slow now! I wouldn't be surprised if this fic was put onto the second page for its really slow updates! But, as it always is, I've been busy lately. I'm getting more homework now, and then I got to fit it in with swimming twice a week and then tennis which is three practices a week and then a comp day as well. phew so busy! But I got it up FINALLY! Sorry everyone! I hope this was worth the wait…be a bit of a shame if it wasn't. I really liked the beginning of this chapter though! But these chapters are in so much more detail than I originally had planned out for them, which means there longer, and I have to cut it into two, so I'm not predicting when something is going to happen anymore unless I am POSSITIVE it will happen next chapter!_

_Please review and let me know how I did! You can say anything you want! Questions, suggestions, criticisms even!_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!!_

_3Xolani3_


	6. Practicing to perfection

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter six: Practicing to perfection

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Nothing but complaints from three very eager children met ChiChi's sudden decision for a lunch break. She had found it harder this time to lay down the law, not to just the usual Usagi and Goten's protesting act, but to Trunks' also. And just to add to the load of trouble she already had on her hands, Trunks just happened to be one of those dominant rebel types of children, no doubt that coming from Vegeta, which influenced her babies to be the same.

She had sighed peacefully as she gently set her fork back down onto the table. For the first time since the twins could talk, she hadn't had to dish out second or third helpings to anyone, but Gohan. Usagi, Goten and Trunks finished at such a speed; it could give Goku a run for his money any day. ChiChi never thought she'd see the day where she'd have to threaten and bribe her children to eat a meal. After they had spent what they had described as forever, standing around waiting for her to finish eating her lunch that hadn't finished, they had eventually brought their game of tag back into action.

So there ChiChi stood in front of her three students ready to commence their lesson after the short break, "Ok, for our next lesson, I'm going to give you each two chances with a minimum of three punches to try and hit me anywhere, while I defend myself against you. I really want you to put what you just learnt into action. We'll do it in the same order as last time, so that means your up first, Trunks."

Usagi watched Trunks nervously step forward with a side ways glance. By the time the five year old had reached ChiChi, Usagi had gently placed herself comfortably on the grassy ground, with Goten following suit beside her. She watched as Gohan and Bulma also approached them and followed their example by also sitting down.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Bulma started out a conversation while keeping her eye on her son who had just received a nod of approval to start from ChiChi.

"Yeah, kinda I guess, but I thought mamma would have let Gohan help us out by now…" Goten spoke what was troubling his mind, which just happened to be what was also troubling Usagi's.

Gohan smiled, "She will let me help one day, and remember she did say maybe today guys."

"Yeah you should give your mum a bit of a chance, this is really hard for her to do, you know?" Bulma could feel the smile forcing its way across her lips, how she just loved little kids! They were so cute. "ChiChi knows what she's doing."

Usagi remained quiet, only offering her nod of agreement to the group's discussion. Her crystal orbs followed Trunks' every movement that her mother was always able to match, her arm always beating him to his targeted stop on her body. "Wow…mamma is pretty good. She blocked all of Trunks' punches only using one of her hands!"

"That's so cool!" Goten agreed, a smile slapping itself over his face, "Hey look she did it again! I wonder if we will ever be able to do that…?"

Gohan laughed quietly, how they could be amused by the simplest of things was just amusing to him. ChiChi didn't even appear to be trying at all to block Trunks' punches, she proving Gohan's point when he managed to land one single punch to her stomach. She had let him do it, it was just so obvious to his eye. "I'm sure you'll defiantly be able to do that one day."

"You can do it too, can't you, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. Its not as hard as it really looks, you know."

"Usagi! Come on!" Usagi's eyes flashed in the sunlight as she noticed Trunks marching back to the group, smiling proudly that he had actually landed a punch on ChiChi.

Usagi got up from the floor, barely hearing the echoing wishes of 'good luck' from her two brothers and Bulma. She quickly dusted off the sky blue GI of any grass or dirt that she may have picked up, and walked towards her mother. "Hey, Good luck Usa. Your mum is pretty good. I only got one punch in on her." Trunks was so happy he at least got one punch in on ChiChi, it wouldn't have mattered if he got five, he would have been just as happy to get one on his first day of training.

"Thanks." She smiled back, before quickening her pace towards her mother who was waiting patiently for her just a few steps away.

"When you're ready, Usa." ChiChi instructed, allowing Usagi to understand that she was ready for anything she had to give her.

Usagi nodded, and got straight into attacking her mother. She balled her fist tightly, making sure that her thumb wasn't hidden inside her palm, but sitting comfortably under her fingers, and threw her fist forwards, aiming for her mother's lower stomach. She thought she was actually going to make contact with her mother, well that was until ChiChi's arm slammed into Usagi's travelling fist.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Usa," ChiChi explained, pushing Usagi's fist away from her body with a force. She watched as Usagi repeated the process, still aiming for the same spot, making it easy for ChiChi to defend herself again. "Use both of your hands; I don't want to see you only ever using your right hand. Your left is just as good as your right Usa, so use it as well. And besides, doing that will make you go twice as fast."

Usagi nodded, also balling her left hand into a tight fist. She took her right one back, once again aiming for ChiChi's lower stomach, but as before, it was easily blocked. She quickly threw her left arm forwards, hoping it may have more of an effect on her mother than the right had.

"Usagi, don't always aim for the same spot! Move around!" ChiChi's voice broke out into a yell that she hadn't meant, but it was too late to take it back now, it had already been done. ChiChi watched, as once again another fist was thrown at her, this time aimed towards her higher stomach, on the left side. She had to move faster than she had wanted to, to be able to block the punch again. Of course she made it, repelling Usagi's fist once again.

Usagi groaned in annoyance. She was never going to land a punch on her mother. She was always one step ahead of her, and seemed to almost know where Usagi planned to attack before she even made a move towards the said target. Usagi was now beginning to believe that ChiChi had let Trunks score a hit on her, she was just too good! Usagi threw another punch to her mother's upper stomach, before bringing her left arm forwards with such force she felt it slam into the middle of her mother's stomach with it's full force.

ChiChi doubled over with the impact, and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. She had let that happen, just like she had for Trunks. She could see the annoyance in Usagi's face because she had always been able to beat her to her attack. Usagi had been losing her confidence with every miss she made. And what better way to fix that than to let her score her goal, just as she had done with Trunks, and probably would do so for Goten too. She noticed the smile building its way over the silver haired child's features as she began to jump around in the air for her victory. Narrowing her eyes and frowning deeply, ChiChi wasted no time in forcing herself back up into a standing position before giving Usagi a punch on her exposed back.

Usagi was so happy with her victory, she had been too busy bouncing on her toes yelling out to her brothers her good news, she hadn't seen her mother come from behind and throw a steel punch to her back. From the sudden impact on her small unsuspecting body, she was send falling forwards only to stop falling when she landed roughly on her knees, which soon gave way and she landed bang on her stomach.

"I don't ever want to see you celebrating after scoring an effective hit on your opponent. Neither do I ever want to see you turn your back to your enemy." ChiChi's voice was cold as these words came from her mouth and thundered in Usagi's ears.

Usagi rolled onto her pained back and attempted to force herself into a sitting position. She had barely made it off the ground before she had given into the pain in her back and fallen back to the ground. "Mamma! That wasn't fair! That really really really hurt!" She whined loudly, trying to force the tears that threatened to spill from the pain away.

"I'm sorry Usa," ChiChi whispered as she slowly bent down to her daughter. She didn't know what had come over her, attacking Usagi like that, but she had to teach her a lesson that she knew she would never forget. "But when you fight a real enemy, they are going to take every chance they can to cause damage to you. And exposing your back to them is just as good as telling them they can have a free hit on you!"

"But I wasn't fighting a real enemy! I wasn't even really fighting!" Usagi protested the unfairness in her mother's actions.

ChiChi shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't show me your back in the future. Understand?" She waited for Usagi's agreeing nod before she continued, "Good. Now, you can get up right? I didn't hit you that hard in the first place."

Usagi watched as her mum extended her hand to her. Usagi accepted it almost instantly, and allowed herself to be pulled back onto her feet. "Thanks mamma."

ChiChi smiled, "No problem, kid. You know, I think by tomorrow we'll both have formed a huge bruise where we were hit. You do pack a pretty good punch. Now, go get your brother for me, please."

* * *

"Wow Usa…" Goten whispered as he stared at Usagi's back, "It is a pretty big bruise…"

Usagi frowned and pulled the back of her pink pyjama top down to fully cover her back, "And it really hurts too."

ChiChi had been in to tuck them in bed over three hours ago, but both were too excited to even get a blink of sleep. Tomorrow was another day, and Trunks would be returning to their house to continue with their training. ChiChi hadn't ever got as far as moving them onto defence, and decided that she wouldn't do that until she was satisfied with their punching. But before defence, she was going to take them through a little bit of kicking that would always come in handy.

"It _still_ hurts?"

"Well yeah sorta," Usagi whispered back.

"But it's been hurting all day!" Goten protested in a rather loud whisper.

Usagi frowned deeper, "I know. I don't think mamma realised just how hard she really did punch me today."

"You know she didn't mean to hurt you through, right?" Goten was almost positive their mother wouldn't intentionally try to hurt them.

Usagi could only shrug her shoulders, "Yeah, of course I know that…I—"

"Goten, Usagi! Go to sleep please! I am really considering putting the two of you into separate bedrooms!"

Exchanging silent words, they both decide it was defiantly time to get some sleep. Both knew as well as the other their mother was really beginning to get serious with her threats and it wouldn't be long until she actually undertook them. Each climbed under the covers of their bed and exchanged good nights before they closed their eyes, ready to get some rest at last.

* * *

For the second night in a row, ChiChi stood outside their room, waiting for another word to be exchanged between them. When nothing could be heard after several seconds, she continued down the hall to Gohan's room. She opened the room and slowly peered in, checking to see Gohan was asleep rather than sitting up doing god knows what. She smiled to herself when she saw he was tucked away in his bed, most likely sleeping by now.

She closed the door to her eldest son's room and finally entered her own. She closed the door for the night and changed into her pyjama top and bottom. She spent her well deserved thinking time, sitting as usual in front of her mirror, giving her hair a final brush before she went to bed.

Today had been a hard day, and she had made no where near as much process as she would have liked to. But then again, she was at least happy with how their lessons were shaping out, she had gone into such a depth with the punching, she hadn't thought she'd go that far. They were taking it all on board pretty quickly, their punching styles getting better with every punch they threw.

She smiled to her reflection and stood up. A thought soon crossed her mind, and acting on her thoughts, she pulled her pyjama top up to reveal her stomach. Just as she had predicted to Usagi earlier, she had indeed formed a bruise where Usagi had managed to hit her. She also had three other bruises where Trunks had hit her twice, and Goten had hit her once. They hadn't hurt much, but they were enough to leave small purple bruises on her skin. She sighed to herself; it had really only just begun…one day they'd be just like Goku.

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

Sorry I took forever…but this time I have good reasoning! I got grounded from using the laptop for two weeks because I didn't do my homework one night, and lied about it to my dad…and then there was that little issue with my tennis coach telling my parents something that they weren't meant to know about what me and my friend did…so that added up to the grounding time too. bangs head But…me of course being sneaky I got on this thing to write when ever I could…when my parents were at work…even when they are both home I stilled used it. But its ok now, I got it back because I did well in a maths test so I'm now back on track! So sorry about all that!

_Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I kinda had to end the day somewhere…otherwise we'd be on day one forever…and well them my story would be paced too slow! Please review and let me know what you thought!_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!! Love you all!!_

_3Xolani3_


	7. The reality of a nightmare

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

_Okay, so I have decided I'm going to start replying to your reviews, so here are the replies from chapter six:_

**_Jay:_**_ Thanks Jay! I love all your suggestions, they make it easier to write, and they usually all fit in well with my story's plot. I think you'd be a great person to turn to for advice for writer's block; you're full of wonderful ideas! Although some of them are harder to write for than the others…lets just say you really got me thinking this chapter! I was really considering putting in Goku…but I couldn't decide how to write it! So I may bring it in later. I hope you like what I've written for this chapter!_

**_miko_****_ no tsuki:_**_ Mmm that's not a bad idea, but I've already decided how __Usa__ is going to get her magic back. But you never know…I may change my mind. I hope it's not too long before all the real action starts._

**_Serenity Komoshiro:_**_ Thanks, I'll try to update a little faster from now on!_

**_angel of the white moon:_**_ Thanks a lot! I wasn't sure if the idea of __Usa__ and Goten being twins had been used before or not. I hadn't seen any out there anyway. Glad you're enjoying!_

**_Maetel_****_:_**_ Thanks so much!_

**_AuthoressCrest_****_: _**_Lol! Thanks!_

**_CosmosAngel1_****_:_**_ Okies, I'm trying my best…I get carried away when I write and try to describe everything to it's best…and then it usually takes up time and then…well you get the picture! But I think after this chapter I really will start to move things along. I added in some Gohan here for you! Hope you like!_

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter seven: The reality of a Dream   

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

**Trunk's Dream**

In the very centre of a brightly green painted bedroom, a young girl sat cross legged on the floor, watching her plastic kitchen set with a sparkle in her emerald eyes. The girl, Trunks noticed was about four or five years old with brown hair reaching just up to her shoulders when tied up in it's high ponytail. A few moments later, when she finally stood up and approached her plastic kitchen set, she proved to be just taller than Trunks in her flowered green pyjamas.

Grabbing the kettle off the plastic stove she placed three cups in front of her and pretended to pour three cups of tea. She then got three bowls from the cupboard beside the sink and three spoons. Next she grabbed the pot also from the stove and pretended to dish out a lovely meal for three. Smiling brightly at her success she carried each of the three bowls and cups to a round plastic table with two dolls seated around it.

"Ok, here we go, it's finished!" She announced to her dolls proudly.

Suddenly, Trunks felt a chill go down his spine as the colourful world of the girl's room began to dissolve into blackness. Soon, there was nothing but black everywhere he looked. Black walls, Black floor, Black roof, Black everything. The atmosphere was cold and tense, giving him a frightened feeling in the pit of his stomach. He noticed the girl hadn't dissolved with her room, but she too was looking around wildly with a frightened expression creasing her face.

"Trunks?" A small voice whimpered behind him, "What's happening?"

Trunks looked around suddenly to find the small figure of Usagi crouching low to the black floor. He wasted no time in rushing over to her, glad he wasn't completely alone.

"What are you doing in my dream?" He asked her surprised as she clung another him.

She shook her head as he pulled her up off the ground, "I don't know…" 

A scream echoed through the walless room, demanding Trunks' attention at once. An energy ball made up of dark energy had been thrown directly at the small girl, missing her by inches. She stared into the darkness with her horror creased expression. "W-Who are you?"

An evil smirk crawled over the figure's face, unknown to the girl before him because he was sure his face was hidden in the shadows, "Don't you remember me, Makoto?"

"H-How d-do you know…?" The girl identified as Makoto could hardly find her voice and trailed off at the obvious question.

"Damn that senshi of time!" He growled through barred teeth, "She's gone and screwed everything up! You're not even supposed to be alive! How am I meant to get anything out of you if she's gone and erased all of your memories?!"

The man's voice sent chills straight down Trunks' spine, making the few hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt Usagi suddenly cling tighter to him, attempting to burry her head in his staking arm.

"I don't understand." Makoto whispered fearfully to the man.

"Of course you don't! Because the time senshi has screwed it all up! That's why you don't damn well understand! You died and Cosmos was born! You shouldn't even be here!" He roared in fury, not caring if he scared the girl to death or not. "Tell me, Little Makoto…do you remember the Tsuki no hime?"

"Tsuki no hime?" Makoto repeated, almost sure she'd never heard of it before. She shook her head in answer.

"I don't believe you…" He hissed suddenly, taking a step forwards. "You're not fooling me that easily. I'm giving you one last chance to stop this game and to tell me where Setsuna Meioh has hidden the Tsuki no hime!"

Makoto took a hasty step backwards; this was getting a little too scary for her likes, "I really don't know!" her vision was becoming a blur as she felt tears well up in her emerald orbs.

"You're lying!" He bellowed in fury, "There are still other guardian senshi out there Makoto, if you don't tell me I'm sure one of them will! It's just a shame I have to kill you because of your stubbornness…oh well…goodbye Sailor Jupiter!" With a gleaming smile he threw his fist that had been taken over by another ball of dark energy straight through the petit girl's fragile body.

She screamed in agony as tears fell quickly down her face and she was hit with the energy ball. She looked at the damage done to her body in horror. Her once beautiful green pyjamas were now drenched in crimson as the man removed his fist from her body. She slumped to the floor, eyes wide open in shock. The cackling filled with evil exploded from Chaos' mouth as the girl fell to his feet.

"And just to be sure," He whispered to the limp body that was now also coughing up blood "I'll take your star seed with me." Bending down he slowly removed the star seed from her body, causing her to scream out more, if possible, before he removed his hand and her head titled to one side.

**Back to reality**

"Trunks!" Bulma cried grabbing her son and embracing him tightly. "Oh my poor baby…" she whispered.

Trunks could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead; his body was sticking to the sheets of his bed. He had been so scared. It had been so scary. That poor girl…who was that monster?  _'It was just a dream'_ He tried to tell himself positively, but it had all been so real…he could still hear the girls screaming ringing in his ears as he breathed heavily. "What happened?"

"You woke us up with all that damned screaming you were doing, boy." Trunks noticed his father standing in the door way of his room with his arms folded over his chest.

"Shut up, Vegeta! I couldn't wake you up sweetie!" Bulma hugged him tighter, and began to slowly rock back and forth on the spot whilst glaring over Trunks' shoulder at Vegeta. "Do you want to come sleep in my room tonight?" She asked softly.

"No way, Woman. The boy isn't sleeping with us. He needs to learn to be a man!" Vegeta protested loudly. He did feel slightly sorry for his son, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Besides, he did need to learn to be a man. Trunks couldn't come and sleep in his bed with him and Bulma every time he had a bad dream, why start now?

"'The Boy' has a name, Vegeta. Use it. And who said anything about him sleeping with us? He's sleeping with me. You're sleeping in here tonight."

Vegeta's eyes widened suddenly, "What!? No!"  

But Vegeta couldn't do anything more against Bulma then growl at her, as she scooped up her son that clung tightly to her neck and left a furious Vegeta behind in their son's bedroom.

**The Son House**

Usagi sat bolt right up straight in her bed so suddenly, she didn't have time to stop herself before her head crashed straight into another. She could feel the scream exploding from her lips, and it ringing in her ears. Tears of both horror and pain ran down her face, mixing in with the sweat. She felt as though she had run a mile, with her breaths hurried and sharp.

Goten's hands shot up and grabbed his head, as he quickly moved away from Usagi. "Owww…Usagi what did you do that for?!" he whined just as their bedroom door flew open.

"What's going on in here?" ChiChi flew into the room, closely followed by Gohan, who turned on the lights. ChiChi rushed over to Usagi and embraced her trembling child, while Gohan attended to a complaining Goten.

Usagi sniffled, rubbing her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her pyjama top. Slowly she untangled her legs from the messily arranged sheets of her bed and answered her mother, "I had a really scary dream, mamma!" Usagi hugged her mum back tightly.

"Oooh…It's alright Usagi," ChiChi cooed, rubbing the girl's back in a soothing manner, "It was just a dream."

Usagi violently shook her head, "No…I think it really happened though! It was so real mamma!"

"But it wasn't really, sweetie…" ChiChi insisted, "A dream is just when your brain goes to sleep, that's all."

"No it was real!" Usagi cried loudly, continuously insisting on it.

ChiChi looked over to the clock on the wall, it was only 1:25 in the morning, "Well do you want to come sleep with me then?"

Goten, who had been explaining to Gohan what exactly had happened from his point of view, stopped mid sentence. He had never had to sleep in his room without Usagi, and the thought of that scared him. Especially when she was so worked up…that made it worse. What if he was to have a horrible nightmare as well? He sent a pleading look over in Usagi's direction.

"No…I'll stay in here with Goten." Usagi answered, noticing the relieved smile Goten had picked up.

ChiChi frowned, releasing Usagi from her embrace. She had a sneaking suspicion that Goten had been begging her not to leave him with his facial expressions. "Are you sure, Usagi dear?" Usagi nodded, "Well if you have any problems at all, just come and tell me, okay?"

"Okay, mamma." Usagi nodded her head and finally settled back down into her bed. Goten climbed back into his bed positioned next to hers and together they watched as Gohan and ChiChi left the room. "No! Don't turn the light off!" Usagi yelled suddenly, sitting back up again. She didn't want to be alone in the dark again, even if Goten or Trunks or whoever was with her.   

ChiChi, a little surprised by Usagi's sudden outburst, nodded to her request, "Okay sweetie…but let me put this light on over here instead." She approached the desk Usagi and Goten did their homework on, and turned on the desk lamp. "Okay everyone, time to go back to sleep." ChiChi approached her children and kissed each on the head, "Good Night Gohan."

"Night mum," He whispered as he closed the door after her and kissed her on the cheek. They then went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

**Almost an Hour Later**

The unknown sound to Usagi of the wind violently pushing the braches of a tree into her bedroom window frightened her. She sat bolt up straight again and looked violently around the room. Goten was sound asleep again, as if he had never been disturbed during the night. The echoing scream of Makoto could be heard in her ears again. Another gush of wind blew up against her window and she watched as the desk lamp in her room slowly began to flicker.    

"No…" She whispered fearfully before bounding out of her room and running as quickly as she could down the hall to her brother's room. Usagi pushed the door open and ran straight over to her sleeping eldest brother. "Gohan?" She cried desperately, shaking him violently "Gohan!"

"Wh-What is it?" He yawned moving slowly into a sitting position.  He met his sister's fearful eyes, "Are you okay, Usa?"

Usagi shook her head, begging the tears she knew where threatening to fall away, "No…I'm really scared!"

Gohan rubbed his eyes and sat up in a completely sitting position. He patted his lap gently, indicating Usagi could sit on him. He drew his covers away and let her climb up onto him before he placed them gently back on them both. "You can sleep in here with me tonight then if you think it will help." He whispered through the silence of his room. "But, you have to tell me what has you so scared. I want to help you, Usagi. But I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a really scary dream…"

"About? Come on, you can tell me…" Gohan convinced her, playing with the locks of silver hair.

"I…I think I was in someone's house at first…and there was a little girl having a tea party with her dolls. But then the room kinda disappeared and everything was black. But the little girl didn't go away with her room…she was there too but I don't think she could see me. And then I saw Trunks and he ran over to me when I called out to him. I think it was real because Trunks was so real. I could feel him hugging me. And then there was this evil man…he was the scariest thing I had ever seen! His voice was so cold; it made me want to cry. He was talking to the girl, kinda as though he already knew her but she didn't know him…and he wanted to know where the Tsuki no Hime was. But she didn't know and he said he'd kill her if she didn't tell…and he did kill her because she didn't know! He punched her with his fist in the shape of an energy attack and his hand went right through her body! She started to scream and then he took something from her called a star seed…and then I woke up." She recalled her dream, trying desperately to ignore the screaming in her ears.  

Gohan shook his head, "I've never heard of a Tsuki no Hime or a Start seed..." He pounded on the thought before coming to his conclusion, "But you know Usagi, it was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"But it was Gohan! I know it was!" She cried into the darkness. "And I don't want to go back to sleep anymore."

"You have to go back to sleep, Usagi. You have training again tomorrow and mum will want you at your best. I'll be right here beside you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Gohan whispered gently in her ear, pulling her hair away from her face whilst giving her back an encouraging rub. "How about I tell you a story? That might help."

Usagi nodded, "Okay. Can you tell me another story about Dad?" Stories of her father had always comforted her in the past, his bravery was incredible. Hopefully it would help her now as well.

"You've heard them all about a hundred times!" Gohan laughed, but if that's really what she wanted… "What do you want to hear about then?"

"What was it like when daddy fought Freiza? I mean, for you? Or what about Cell? Were you scared?" She suddenly had an interest in what were Gohan's fears were, "What was the most scariest thing that ever happened to you?"

Gohan had to think for some time, there had been so many times when he had been scared. He had been scared during all the battles his father had been in for many reasons. He then settled on when he had to fight Cell all by himself, and how it was the hardest thing and the first real battle he had ever done. She leant back on him, her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes getting slowly heavier as she listened to Gohan's bedtime story.

"Are you still awake, Usagi?" He whispered at the conclusion of his long but detailed story. He was relieved when he got no response from her. She had finally fallen asleep. As carefully as he could, he moved her onto his bed beside him and put her head down on his pillow. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake up again, he to lay down and rested his head on his pillow. He stroked her sleeping face gently before smiling and closing his eyes at last.

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_Firstly, let me apologise for the out-of-character-ness of Makoto and Chaos. I guess I had to imagine Makoto as a child, and that is how I pictured she would be. And then there is Chaos. I don't at all know the character of Chaos, or his attacks, because the last series of Sailor Moon was never aired in __Australia__ so I don't know too much about him or the star seeds. So I'm sorry about that…I did do some research on it and this is basically my conclusion of what I came up with. If you have any problems with it or suggestions to what should have happened in that scene let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. But other wise, that's the end of this chapter, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. I think I'm going to pace things a bit faster now, and at least have a whole day in one chapter rather than space it out into three. _

_Please review and let me know what you thought!_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!! Love you all!!_

_3Xolani3_


	8. Vegeta's defence lesson

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

_Here are the replies from last chapter's reviews, thanks so much guys for reviewing!!_

**_Tsuki no Tenshi:_**_ Don't worry; I'm defiantly going to look at how ChiChi felt when she found Usagi in Gohan's bed the next morning. Yes, eventually he will be doing some training with them, but ChiChi is here to do the basics with them. _

**_Serenity Komoshiro:_**_ Thank you! It's a bit annoying that the last series of sailor moon didn't air in Australia or the US, it makes it harder to write about because all I really have is what the places I research from say happened. She may, once I have done some more research on Cosmos, I'm not exactly sure what her powers are yet, but if you know I'd love to know!_

**_Ryui_****_ and Gokuru-chan:_**_ Oh thanks! I'm glad to know I did a good description of what happened. I was trying to make it seem believable and everything._****

**_Moonlight Nageen:_**_ Okies!!_

**_Jay:_**_ Wow, thanks so much Jay-chan! You're so wonderful, typing up everything that happened in the anime and manga for me! I've only got one thing that confuses me a bit, and I was wondering if you could explain it more to me. In the Manga, Chibi Chibi is Sailor Moon's future self as Sailor Cosmos, but in the Anime, she is Galaxia's star seed, why is it like that? Why not just have her as either Sailor Cosmos or Galaxia's star seed? Sorry but it's got me a little confused here!_

**_AuthoressCrest:_**_ Laughs a lot as she watches Chaos being hit on the nose with a newspaper Hah! Lol, that review really made me laugh! Thanks so much, I'm so happy you like!!_

**_Shikai_****_-sama_****_:_**_ Lol, reviews in this section tend to be pretty long… I sometimes look at the reviews before I read a story, and there are some in there that just go for ages! I usually get bored and give up with them. Thanks for the advice!!_

****

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter eight: Vegeta's defence lesson   

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

"Usagi?" ChiChi's voice echoed over Usagi's head as she withdrew her head under the covers. She didn't want to get up yet. She was too tired. "Usagi?" This time ChiChi's voice was more demanding as she tore the covers off the silver haired child's face, "What are you doing in here?"

ChiChi had gotten up at normal time and gone straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She had decided that today she would let her kids sleep in, after the events of last night. Once the meal had been prepared ChiChi had gone into her twin's bedroom. She began to panic when she realised that Usagi was missing from her bed, and she raced out from the room into Gohan's. She calmed down slightly when she saw the ruffled silver hair on Gohan's pillow, peeking out through the covers and shimmering in the sunlight. But she also felt her heart sink into her stomach. Why had she come in here last night? Why didn't she come and see her if she was still having problems sleeping?

"Huh…?"

"What are you doing in here, Usagi?" ChiChi repeated her question through the frown that had creased her face. From beside Usagi, Gohan's body began to stir as the voice of his mother floated above his head.

Usagi rubbed her eyes until she was able to see spots in her vision, "I couldn't sleep, mamma."

"I said you could come and see me if you couldn't though," ChiChi couldn't help the way she was acting. It had hurt her that Usagi had chosen Gohan over herself, even after she offered and everything.

"I know…I don't know why I came in here though…I thought you might get angry at me if I woke you up…" The last thing Usagi wanted was to make her mother upset.

"Don't ever think something like that," ChiChi was surprised Usagi would think such a thing of her, "I will never be angry with you if you wake me in the night. I'd rather you wake me than Gohan. Next time, I want you to promise you will come to me, okay?"

Usagi nodded fiercely. She could tell she had disappointed her mother by the tone she was using. "Yes Mamma, I'm sorry." She climbed out of the bed and embraced ChiChi's lower stomach into a hug, hoping it was enough to make things right again.

ChiChi smiled down at Usagi's silver head while rubbing her back, "That's alright, kiddo. Now, what do you say to helping me get your brothers up?"

"YEAH!"

**.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:.**

"Come on Goten," ChiChi taunted as she blocked one of his flying fists, "Don't forget to use your—"

Goten surprised his mother, just as she was about to suggest using his foot, when he did so, ramming it straight into her left leg. She wobbled backwards, surprised by the sudden attack, but happy all the same. "I got ya!"

Usagi watched from the sidelines as Goten practiced using his punching and newly learnt kicking skills against ChiChi. "Is that all you runts can do?"

She looked up curiously at Trunks' father, Vegeta who had been forced along by Bulma. "So far, yeah…" Usagi answered him, "But we're gonna learn defence in a little while, so then we'll be able to do a real spar!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "That's pathetic! If your mother would just have let me teach you, you'd be in the gravity room by now!"

"Would we really be, dad?" Trunks asked hopefully. If he was going to learn faster with his dad, why was his mum making him learn with ChiChi? Besides, didn't she already have her hands full with her twins?

"Of course you would!" Vegeta growled, "Where's your other bratty brother? Maybe he can give me a bit of excitement."

"Oh, you mean Gohan? He's inside doing his homework." Usagi explained, whist silently questioning herself on why Vegeta was so rude and did nothing but call her family a bunch of brats. "Mum wouldn't let him come out today because she said yesterday was the biggest waste of time for his homework…or something like that."

Vegeta growled furiously. What the hell was he supposed to do here if he wasn't aloud to train his kid, and he couldn't spar with Kakkorotto's brat? _'Blast that damned woman! What a waste of a perfect day of training! What the hell am I meant to do…?' _He looked around through his sneering expression and smirked when his black orbs landed on his son and Kakkorotto's youngest brat. '_Screw what they said.'_

"—and then I saw you in my dream…" Usagi recalled her nightmare to Trunks, the topic of last night catching their interests.

Trunks eyes widened in amazement, "I had the exact— Whoa!" Through the corner of his eye, he saw a fist being thrown straight at his head. Thinking quickly he ducked as the fist continued on to slam into Usagi's forehead. "Dad! What are you doing?!"

Usagi fell backwards clutching her head, wailing as loudly as her lungs allowed her to do so, "THAT WASN'T FAAAIR!"

"You're a disgrace to the saiyan race! That wasn't even a hard punch! Get up and defend yourself!" Vegeta hissed his voice thick with disgust.

Trunks stood up straight again, casting Usagi a sympathic look through blue eyes. Vegeta threw another fast fist towards Trunks, this time he didn't have the time to duck or jump aside. He was hit straight in the stomach, causing him to double over in intense pain. "D-D-dad!" He chocked out through a whine, "We haven't learnt defence yet!"

Vegeta prepared to kick Usagi's fragile body, "Well that's what I'm teaching you for. GET UP!" He yelled at the girl on the ground, forcing his foot forwards.

Seeing the foot flying towards her, she only barely had enough time to roll aside. Vegeta repeated the same process, narrowly missing her arm. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and put a meters difference between herself and Trunks' dad.

Vegeta went for Trunks again with another punch to the stomach which he was just able to jump out of. Vegeta then went in for a kick, landing right in Trunks' leg. "Come on!" He yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Fight back!"

Usagi was silently questioning herself on why he was attacking them, as he ran towards her at a full speed. He jumped forwards and kicked her straight in the stomach, him being too fast for her to dodge.

"VEGETA! STOP!" 

Vegeta stopped running and growled. Blast that damned woman! "What?! I'm teaching them defence!"

Bulma marched up to Vegeta with a very hateful glare in her eyes, "You're not teaching them defence! Look what you've done, you horrible man! You didn't even give them a chance to defend themselves! How can you stand there and tell me you were teaching them to defence?!"

"What would you know about fighting anyway, woman? They are both saiyans they should be able to withstand my attacks!" Vegeta defended himself through a pissed off yell, "Besides, if you had just let me train our boy, then he wouldn't be laying there looking half dead!"

Bulma slapped him with what she thought would be hard across the face, but to him it probably only tickled. She had often wondered how he could stop punches and kicks from enemies, but he couldn't block one of her slaps. He probably just let it happen, knowing it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest, "Don't you even think about blaming me for this! It's your fault our son is laying there! I am not at all responsible for your actions and if you keep this attitude up, you'll find you'll be spending a lot more than just one night in Trunks' bed."

**.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:.**

When ChiChi found out what Vegeta had done to her baby girl, she had been furious. She had completely lost it, and had a full on yelling argument with Vegeta, over his irresponsible actions towards her daughter, and refused to ever forgive him for it ever. Usagi had been complaining for the rest of the day that her head and stomach were hurting a lot, as had Trunks. As much as ChiChi really wanted to cut their lessons short today, she wouldn't do it. She had to teach them to be strong, and that's what she was teaching them now.

Usagi, Goten and Trunks had briefly learnt how to defend themselves, ChiChi not really wanting to do any more damage to Usagi and Trunks' already pained bodies. All they had really learnt was to block attacks with their arms and how to jump aside quickly. They worked on their speed for a while before ChiChi called it a night.

"So you did have a dream last night with a girl in green pyjamas and a scary man killing her?" Trunks approached Usagi as soon as they had been set free from their tiring training.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah I did. And you were there with me too." She explained.

Trunks' eyes widened, "So did I. I saw you in my dreams…" He trailed off, staring unsurely at the ground, "Do you think it was real then? I mean if we both had it…?"

"I think so. It was so real though… I could hear Makoto screaming in my ears all night long."

"But don't you think it would have been in the news if something like that did happen? Or in a newspaper? Why are we the only ones that know about it?" Trunks pointed out.

Usagi took some time to think about her response. What Trunks was saying did make perfect sense. "Well… maybe it didn't happen here…"

"What do you mean… like not in this country?" It would still be in the newspaper if it had been in another country… wouldn't it? With a murder that big? It had to be!

Usagi shook her head, "No, I mean like on another planet."

Trunks never had the time to respond to Usagi's brilliant idea when his father approached them, "Come on boy, your mother and I are ready to go home now."

Waving goodbye to each other, Trunks followed after his father cautiously, still a little worried that if he got too close to him, that he would just suddenly lash out and attack him.

**.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. **

"Come on, Usagi, Goten! Get out of the bath!" ChiChi's yell floated through the closed bathroom door, "You've been in there long enough."

Goten splashed Usagi with the water, giggling with amusement. For the past ten minutes they had been having a water fight, not caring what their mother would say to the mess they made.

"Hey!" Usagi splashed him back with another giggle, "I think we should get out now…"

Nodding in agreement, Goten first stepped out of the bath and grabbed a fluffy blue towel and wrapped it's warmth around his body. Doing the same, Usagi picked up the pink towel lying on the floor and pulled out the plug of the bath. They watched together as the water formed a whirlpool and was sucked down the drain, occasionally making noises that caused them to jump. After putting on their pyjamas they went about drying the walls that had gotten in the way of their water fight.

Twenty minutes later, ChiChi stood over their beds, tucking them in as she always did every night. "Usa…" She whispered sitting down on her daughter's bed, "If you have any troubles tonight, come and see me."

Usagi nodded a sleepy head on her pillow, "Okay M-mamma." She yawned.

ChiChi brushed the silver hair off Usagi's forehead and rested her hand there for a few moments until she noticed Usagi flinch from beneath her hand, "Oh sorry… That Vegeta is such a horrible man! I still cannot believe he did that to you and Trunks!" She whispered furiously. She kissed the side of Usagi's cheek, went over to Goten and kissed his forehead before closing the door to their bedroom once again. She didn't think she'd have to stand outside their bedroom begging them to go to sleep tonight.

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_Okay, heres another chapter. Once again not really one of my favourites… it took me forever to write because I was having a bit of writers block. I know what I want to happen; it's just getting there that's the hard part. Then of course I wasn't sure if Vegeta would actually be that tough… but… I don't know. I hope I did is character right at least. But I finally got something up at last! Oh and did I mention I've been very busy lately? Schools kept me working hard as always… ahem yes it has. And I went to see Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban today. The movie did disappoint me a bit, it was nothing like I had imagined… but that's too bad I guess. I think I'm gonna bring in the first senshi that is going to live in the DBZ dimension next chapter, so look out for that. I hope ya enjoyed this chapter…_

_Please review and let me know what you thought!_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!! Love you all!!_

_3Xolani3_


	9. Gravity room and the Park

DISCLAMIER: I **_DO NOT_** own either Dragon Ball Z, or Sailor Moon, and I have added this as proof I do not wish to claim either of them as my own works. Any Characters that may turn up throughout this fic that you do not recognise are mine.

_Here are the replies from last chapter's reviews, thanks so much guys for reviewing!!_

**_Tsuki no Tenshi:_**_ Wonder no more! Because its done there somewhere!! :D Hope ya like it!_

**_Serenity Komoshiro:_**_ Thanks a lot Serenity! Yeah, that does help me, thanks for helping out!_

**_Jay:_**_ Awww… really? Thanks Jay! That's such a nice thing to say! I'm really happy now! Thanks for explaining everything to me! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

**_CosmosAngel1: _**_Lol! That's ok Cosmos-Chan! Happy to hear you liked the Gohan parts I put in for you! Wow… those are some pretty weird reasons not to air the final season of Sailor Moon in the __US__! Maybe they are the same as why it's not viewed in __Australia__ too! We have hamtaro, and no I don't like the show… I turn it off whenever it comes on. Sure thing when I find out more out about Cosmos, I'll tell ya! I find a lot of it out from Jay though… maybe you'd like to ask her? Thanks for reviewing!!_

Forever, For Always, For You

Author: Xolani

Chapter nine: Gravity Room and the Park

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_**Reading/writing****setting change** **_POV _**_[A/N]****_

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

In just a short week's time, Usagi, Goten and Trunks were able to hold their own in a spar with ChiChi, but that was usually when they worked together. They never really actually won the spars, they usually tired out after a while and gave up. They were still training every single day at ChiChi's house, working on speed and winning strategies during their lessons.

Usagi and Trunks hadn't had any other bad dreams in the week, which they were thankful for. Maybe it was just a dream. But they still did often wonder if Usagi's theory of it happening on another planet could be possible.

At the current time, Usagi sat with her head pressed boredly against the window of the car, accompanied in the back seat with Goten while Gohan sat in the front passenger's seat, and ChiChi drove through Satan city. Today had been decided a day off for the students in training, and ChiChi had organised with Bulma to visit them at Capsule Corp. Both Usagi and Goten had been excited about going to Trunks house for the very first time.

"Trunks, did you ask Goten and Usagi if they wanted anything to drink?" Bulma asked politely to her son, almost half an hour later.

"Do ya want anything to drink?" He groaned, not really wanting to play waiter to his friends. He'd rather be in his room playing with his toys or trying to find a way to sneak into his father's gravity room.

"No thanks." Both Usagi and Goten answered as one, a smile leaking over Trunks' face.

"Good," Trunks' grin widened, "Because I have something really cool to show you both! Come on, follow me!"

Nodding, Usagi and Goten quickly took off after Trunks, "Be good, Usagi and Goten!" ChiChi yelled through a cupped hand by her cheek.

"You too, Trunks! You had better look after Usagi and Goten!" Bulma yelled after her retreating son, "Oh, and don't take them anywhere near your father's gravity room!"

"Yes mum!" He yelled over his shoulder while running towards the backyard door.

Following as close behind as they could, Usagi and Goten ran at their fullest speeds to keep up with him, "Hey, Trunks?" Goten suddenly called heavily, "Where are we going anyway?"

Trunks turned a corner sharply and lead them towards a door, resting his hand on its doorhandle. "We're going to see my dad's gravity machine!" He breathed excitedly.

"But didn't your mum say we couldn't go and see it?" Usagi reminded Trunks.

Shrugging the boy answered, "I dunno. I think she did…but who cares? What's your problem?" He asked, noticing the uncertain look in Usagi's eyes.

"I don't think we should go in there if your mum told us not too…" She pointed out quietly, watching her feet nervously, "What if something happens to us while we're in there?"

"You're not scared are you?" Trunks taunted through laughter, "Do you do everything your mummy tells you to?"

"No!" Goten jumped in defensively for his sister.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, still noticing the uncertainty in the silver headed child's face, "Don't worry, my dad is in there anyway, he'll protect us!" He attempted to sound soothing, but he wasn't sure if he was doing too well in his hopeful task, "So are you guys coming or what?"

Goten sent Usagi a pleading look. He really wanted to go, he was all for the idea. But he wouldn't go if Usagi said no. He didn't want her to be all alone, so he put on his best pleading puppy dog eyes, "Please Usa?"

"I…uh—" Usagi trailed off under their gaze. She didn't want to get in trouble, but she did really want to go. "Alright I guess I'll come too…"

Goten jumped forwards and embraced his twin in a bear crushing hug, "Oh thanks so much Usa!"

Trunks smiled gratefully, "Good. So it's decided that we go and see my dad's gravity machine! I'm telling you its really cool!"

Excitedly, Trunks wrenched the door open and stepped outside into the cool breeze. Following quickly behind, Goten and Usagi stepped through the door. "Is that it over there?" Goten pointed to a giant space ship like object not far from the house, catching both Usagi and Trunks' attention.

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly, "That's it! Come on! Let's go in and see my dad!" He took off at a run down through the grassy ground.

Goten was following directly after him, as Usagi hesitantly followed after her brother and friend. She had kept her distance from Vegeta ever since he tried to 'teach' her defence, scared that if she went near him again she would get another beating.

Climbing the ramp, Trunks noticed a red light shining brightly above the door, but he didn't know what the meaning of it was. He then pulled the door open when he was certain that Usagi and Goten were right behind him on the ramp. Three curious heads peered into the giant circular room with a control panel in the direct middle of the room. "Cool…" Trunks breathed. He had never been inside this room before, his mother had always forbidden him to come anywhere near it. But now that she was too distracted with ChiChi, she wouldn't even know he was down by the room. He stepped inside with a smile, and immediately fell to the ground.

Thinking Trunks had merely tripped over his own feet, Usagi and Goten quickly rushed inside after their friend to be certain he was alright. But as soon as they entered the room, they too fell to their knees before laying flat on the floor. "What's going on?" Usagi yelled. She could feel pain all over her body while the gravity of the room kept her pinned to the floor, squashing her like a bug.

"I don't know!" Trunks yelled back, through his also very pained body. He hadn't expected his father's gravity room to be anything like this.

Goten attempted to move his arm to force himself into a sitting position, but he found himself having trouble moving his arm, let alone sitting up. "I really don't like this! I can't move!" He wailed loudly.

Usagi could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she thought she could feel every bone in her body being crushed. _I knew this was a bad idea!_ She screamed at herself.

"What the hell are you three brats doing in here?" A sneering voice demanded, only just noticing the three small fragile bodies glued to his gravity room's floor.

"Help us dad!"

Vegeta watched them through cold black orbs, "Come on, at least try to get up! Don't sit there like weaklings!"

"We did already!" Goten yelled.

Vegeta rolled cold eyes, "Fine! Damned little brats!" He growled and walked over to his gravity machine's control panel as if he couldn't feel a thing from the gravity, which he couldn't. He set the machine down to two times earth's normal gravity level, "Try to get up now!"

The three found they were able to move, but not as freely as they would have liked, as the gravity in the door decreased. "This doesn't feel like normal!" Goten yelled out to Vegeta, making sure he was aware that this wasn't earths normal gravity.

"I know that, brat!" Vegeta growled back, "GET UP! You got yourselves into this mess; you'll get yourselves out of this! STOP ACTING LIKE WEAKLINGS!"

With all his strength, Trunks shakily forced his body up. He could feel his arms and legs threatening to give way underneath him as he stood on all fours. _C'mon! I can do this!_ He encouraged himself to do better. Slowly, after what had been a minute of attempts, he was able to stand on two very shaky legs, them begging to be aloud to give way under him.

Goten was also trying his best to get up, and wasn't able to do it as quickly as Trunks had. He remained on all fours for a very long two minutes, full of attempts to push himself up. He was finally successful, but like Trunks' had been, his legs were shaking violently under his weight.

Usagi on the other hand, was finding the task a lot more challenging than both Trunks and Goten had. She still could be seen trying to force herself onto all fours. She had once been able to get onto her hands and knees, but as soon as she had, her body had given way under her and she had to start back at square one. Usagi ignored the encouraging words from her brother and friend from above her, and the sneering comments of Vegeta, as she was finally able to push herself on to all fours. _Please let me get up…please_ she begged, hoping someone would hear her silent prayer. She was soon able to force herself into a standing position, her too standing on violently unstable legs.

"Sheesh…you'd think this was on ten times earths normal gravity at the rate you three took to get up. Pathetic!" Vegeta snarled at them, "Now get out of here before I turn it back to three hundred times!"

As quickly as they could, which just so happened to be very slowly, they ran from the gravity room, out to the normal gravity. When they made it out, Trunks ran down the ramp, followed by Goten who did the same, and Usagi who rolled down it instead, not at all prepared for the sudden change of her weight. The two of them collapsed on the floor beside Usagi with their tired bodies, breathing heavily.

"Hey…um…" Trunks started out nervously, sitting up on the soft grass so he could see both his collapsed friends. "I'm…err…sorry about before. I didn't know it was going to be like _that_."

Usagi's body still ached from the pain that had been forced on her, "That's okay…" She whispered forgivingly through her tiredness.

"Goten? Usagi…? TRUNKS?!" Bulma yelled as she and ChiChi had decided to come out and check on their children. She was rather surprised and began to panic when they found Usagi, Goten and Trunks lying on the ground just outside Vegeta's gravity room. "I thought I told you _not_ to go into the gravity room!"

Trunks let out a nervous laugh, about to answer when Usagi answered instead, "We didn't go in there, Bulma. We have been out here all the time watching the clouds!" She defended.

"Oh…" Bulma changed the tone of her yelling voice. "Really?"

"Then you three won't mind it if we go to visit the park then, will you?" ChiChi smiled, knowing that Usagi had been lying all along, but decided against saying something at this time.

Goten suddenly sat up straight with excitement, "Are we going to the park, Mamma?!"

"Yeah…Bulma and I thought it would be a nice treat for you guys…what do you say?"

* * *

****

"Last one to the see-saw is a rotten egg!" Trunks challenged his two friends ten minutes later down at the local park, taking off at a run. He made it first to the see-saw, closely followed by Goten, who didn't waste a second of time in occupying the spare see-saw seat. Usagi was a lot slower than the boys; she still hurt a lot from the gravity room.

"Hey!" Usagi wailed when she finally reached them, watching with her eyes as they went up and down each in turn, "What about me?"

"You were too slow, Usa!" Goten giggled loudly, not aware he was upsetting his sister by excluding her.

Trunks noticed the annoyed look Usagi was directing to Goten, "Hey, you can sit behind me if you want too…" Trunks offered, shuffling as far forwards on his seat as he could go, "I think we'll both fit on."

Usagi smiled gratefully and hopped on the back of the see-saw seat, hugging Trunks' back with an excited smile. "You'll have to kick off really hard, Usagi!" Trunks explained to his friend who clinged onto his back tightly, so she didn't fall off the back of the see-saw. As one with Usagi, they together kicked off from the ground causing Goten to fall quickly back down to earth, before he was soon sent straight back up into the air, left dangling there until the other two kicked off the ground again.

This simple, yet fun ride kept the three friends entertained for minutes, where they just went up and down with giggling laughter. Usagi's silver hair blew in the wind, as did Trunks' lavender hair that occasionally blew annoyingly straight into Usagi's face. This had been the best day ever; she didn't want to have to leave the park any time soon.

She cast her gaze out over the playground and watched the other children swinging across the monkey bars and sliding down the slides, yelling and screaming with joy. But there was one group of kids that weren't yelling or screaming with joy, she noticed, standing in a circle around a frightened girl on a swing. She appeared to be Usagi's exact age, but the boys encircling her were at least over ten years old.

"I SAID GET OFF THE SWING YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WANT IT NOW!" A boy, who looked to be the ringleader of the group of two other boys yelled loudly so Usagi could clearly hear every word of him.

Usagi watched from her seat in the air, as she took in the features she could see of the girl now whimpering in her swing seat, while shaking cotton pink hair. Like Usagi's, this girls hair was a strange colour of pink, also put up into a strange hairstyle with two cone like buns holding her hair up before cascading down to almost reach her shoulders.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE SWING RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

When Usagi's feet came in contact with the ground, she quickly pushed herself off the see-saw seat without breaking her gaze. She couldn't hear the yells of protest and questioning from either Trunks or Goten as she slowly approached the group.

"No! Go away!" The girl, Usagi was now able to determine had red eyes cried at the bully.

"That's it!" The boy yelled getting ready to attack her with his friends, when Usagi stepped in. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

"No! Leave her alone!"

.:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:..:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:. .:;;:.

_Oh Yay! Another chapter is up! Yay! I liked this one guys, don't worry! I hope you did as well… that would be bad if I thought it was good and you all thought it wasn't… See I told you I'd bring a senshi in… in you should all know who that is! The idea of bring ChibiUsa into the story was given to me by Jay, so thanks a lot for that! Oh yeah, only thing I'm a little queasy about in this chapter is the gravity machine…I wasn't really sure what level Vegeta would be up to at this time in the story, so please excuse that… and then I didn't know whether two times would be really heavy or what… I imagine it would be though… _

_Please review and let me know what you thought!_

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

**_REVIEW_****__**

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!! Love you all!!_

_3Xolani3_


End file.
